


Say 'I Love You'

by potatooneandtwo



Series: Say Say Say [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk how to tag this, other members have minor roles, that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: Actions are better and feelings are often easier expressed than saidBut sometimes people needs to say and hear words too...Or wherein Wonpil is a pediatrician who lets Jae, the hospital’s much sleep-deprived E.R. doctor, sleep in his office on a regular basis, and people are already talking about their weird dynamic, everyone... except them.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Say Say Say [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806049
Comments: 96
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because the pharmacist piri in that dingo video was too much for my heart so ta-da! but he's totally not a pharmacist here HAHA aND JAE BEING SO ACTIVE IN SOCMED THESE DAYS IS JUST...UGH MY KOKORO
> 
> probably will have 5 parts idk jlksjslkjslks but this will be short lol 
> 
> anyways enjooooy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i didn't re-read this so apologies for any mistakes uwu

“Ah the sky is so clear today.” Wonpil halts in his walk towards the hospital and pulls out his phone to take a picture of the almost cloudless blue above him. After taking a few and checking how they turned out, with a satisfied sigh, he smiles one last time at the beautiful scenery and bounces a bit as he returns to his journey.

This was how Kim Wonpil’s mornings usually goes; looking up and around and taking a picture to keep. Rain or shine, he never fails to admire the sky and his surroundings, because having a busy life as a pediatric doctor at the town hospital, he sometimes forget to take a breath and just admire how nature painted a beautiful picture for everybody to see for free.

Upon seeing the hospital entrance within view, he mutters a quick mental encouragement for himself and pastes a pleasant expression. He greets anyone he encounters on his way up to his clinic’s floor.

Once there, while pulling out his keys, he takes one last deep breath and exhales in one big sigh. Fully opening his door, the light from the hall enters his room with him.

His clinic is fairly sized and moderately decorated with cute, colorful stickers. Turning the lights on, he was greeted by his secretary’s table by the entrance, a plush sofa just beside it. His credentials displayed on a small portion of the wall and a cubicle for examinations. Walking further inside, he finds the door to his private office, his name printed on a metal plate glinting under the morning sun seeping through a high window.

Wonpil was about to look for the right key when he noticed the door was slightly ajar and hears soft footfalls.

Realization seeps in, making him slump a little. He groans under his breath and steels his heart before pushing the door open to meet his frequent visitor.

“Park Jaehyung,” Wonpil deadpans, as he is greeted (yet again) by the view of a tall, lithe man in his scrubs looking like a deer in the headlights opening his cabinet of snacks.

“Hey Dr. Kim.” The sheepish reply came but the man a quick to recover and continued to look for a snack he desires. “Don’t mind me and just go do your work.”

The pediatrician internally groans in defeat and just places his bag on the table and sits down on his office chair opting to just check his schedule for the day, review some cases and ignore the other’s presence.

But the last bit was easier thought than done. Not when this guy is a walking sound effect.

His sock-clad feet scratching his scrub-covered leg, slippers slapping the wooden floor, the snack’s packaging crackling, the couch puffing under the sudden weight and the telltale sign of his munching.

It wasn’t loud per se, but his room was small and the day was too early for anything to drown the quiet noise.

Or maybe it was just Wonpil’s deal with this certain man.

Wonpil mentally face palms.

_Stupid Dr. Park._

Park Jaehyung was one of the hospital’s emergency physician and his senior in med school. They were kind of friends in school- _kind of_ because Jae was outgoing and sparkling while Wonpil was well, _there_ and they may be had at most five interactions during those years. During an outreach program, a few seminars and Jae’s graduation.

Years later, he doesn’t know when or where or what exactly happened, it’s just that one moment he was peacefully going through his daily life as a doctor then his day suddenly adds this brown-haired, glasses wearing six foot tall zombie catching some z’s in his office every now and then, every week.

His coffee-maker beeps and Wonpil snaps his eyes at Jae sluggishly standing up, crosses the room, and reaches for a cup –his cup with the little chicken character that Wonpil bought because he will not have Jae use his favorite cup –a clear one with a little bunny saying ‘love you’ etched on the glass- again. Wonpil’s eyes follows Jae’s movements until he is back on the couch and the taller man catches him staring causing him to stop mid-blow.

“What?”

Wonpil takes a moment to reign in himself at hearing the gruff voice.

“Again Jaehyung? Seriously?” At said man’s raised eyebrow, Wonpil internally screams. “I mean they have designated rooms on your floor, _near_ the emergency room, _built just for you_ , an emergency physician to rest or take a breath when time permits.”

Jae blinks and blinks again, takes a contemplative sip of his coffee, before slowly nodding. “Yeah-” He blinks and nods again- “Yeah, it’s pretty too. Have you been there?”

_Not the point!_

Wonpil stares harder. “What I mean is, the hospital has a doctors’ quarters for you down there, with a comfy bed and a filled pantry you can freely raid and yet you’re here-” he pauses to stress on the next part- “on the fifth floor, in my clinic, inside my office, depleting my food supply _again_ and over exerting my couch because you keep on taking naps there.”

The taller man had the audacity to take sips and sigh contentedly while he was passionately enumerating what was wrong with the whole situation. To add the cherry to the sundae, Jae tilts his head as though deep in thought- and actually considering- before he shrugs a careless shoulder. “So?”

The pediatrician was opening his mouth to spell it out, _again_ but Jae continued with a soft smile. “I have efficient nurses on the floor, so don’t worry about that. I am fit enough to run a few flights of stairs and I like it here.”

It was Wonpil’s turn to blink. Because _what?_ “You like it here?”

“Yeah, it’s more private, cozy and quiet, no buzzing staff, no cart wheels rolling and no one to share the space with,” Jae finishes with an impish grin, standing up to wash the cup, dry it and replace it back to its cabinet.

Wonpil was still processing the words when Jae goes back to his place, moves slightly to lie down and drapes his white coat over him “Now that’s settled, good night-“

“No- _Nothing’s settled_!”

Jae pins him with a tired look. “Wonpil please. No shouting. I’ve been working since yesterday. I am barely functioning, this is my longest break because Chae finally clocked in and I’d really want to sleep.”

Wonpil huffs but gives up “Fine. Whatever.” At this, Jae grins triumphantly at him and Wonpil badly wants to punch something.

Preferably Jae’s face.

As he moves to collect his things, he reluctantly says his routine line when he loses another debate with kicking Jae out of his room “I’ll wake you up when there’s an emergency and your nurses go gaga again because you’re missing.”

He watches Jae settle comfortably “You do that. Thanks Piri!”

Wonpil freezes before proceeding to robotically wear his own coat, pocketing a stethoscope and his phone and take with him the necessary things he’ll use for the day. As he was closing the door, he got startled by his secretary’s presence.

“Ae!” Wonpil slams the door shut behind him. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Was that your boyfriend again?” the girl teases.

The pediatrician makes a crying face and clutches his chest.

_Piri. Piri. Piri._

At his secretary’s adorable laugh and “The nurses will survive this week on this moment alone.” Wonpil feels his face burn up.

Why does Park Jaehyung have to be so adorably annoying, unnecessarily cute and _painfully_ oblivious to his effect on Wonpil’s poor weak heart?

See, Wonpil has been in love with the guy since forever ago.

And Jae…Jae just- still doesn’t see him that way.

It started innocent enough, Jae was a well-known, well-liked person in school. He was funny, kind and polite to anyone, makes the atmosphere comfortable with his mere presence because it was just the aura he exudes. He was the ‘fun type everyone would probably have a crush on at one point of their lives’ and Wonpil was one of those ‘everyone.’

Thing is, his crush grew and grew then blew out of proportions.

One day he was just going about his day, stressing over never-ending long exams, internally crying over practical and evaluations, procrastinating for reports after reports and case analysis, admiring Jae from a far then suddenly Jae was in front of him, smiling that cute smile of his where his eyes crinkle shut, his small dimple making an appearance and smooth voice inviting him to join the outreach program for the following month.

Nodding automatically because Jae was such a blindingly bright presence up close, Wonpil found himself signing up and filling up a form, getting to hear Jae’s twinkling laugh when he was explaining the program and remembered a funny story in the middle of it (and actually sharing it to a stranger like him) making him smile too (and inadvertently making his day better) and bonus is, he got to introduce himself and exchange numbers with Jae, as he was one of the committee members.

And Wonpil was satisfied with that one perfect moment of interaction, because he wasn’t that delusional to think he’ll have the guts to act on his feelings or that Jae would be interested in him.

Besides it was just a silly crush.

The feel good, it makes your day when you see him type.

A short sweet escape from reality.

But what he wasn’t prepared for was to see Jae in his element, in a different environment, wearing a familiar but quite a different demeanor.

Sure he was still funny, outgoing and _sparkling_ but there was a veil of passion that Jae wears expertly.

It was so easy to get swept into his orbit. With his easy laugh and fresh face, his soft tone and way with words, the cute mannerisms of hiding his face behind his fist when shy, the ‘blink blink’ blinking of his small yet expressive eyes, his firm and decisive movements during work yet sluggish and slow outside of it.

And Jae gives you all the right reasons to stay and admire him more. He was humble, generous and moral. He wears a genuine heart and acts by following his beliefs but open-minded and respectful to anyone, agreeable or not.

All in all, it was as easy as breathing to say that Park Jaehyung was one of a kind. The kind of man that exists in few numbers these days.

Too bad for Wonpil though, he wasn’t the only one getting caught up in this beautiful creature.

Much worse is that Wonpil wasn’t enough to catch his attention too.

And this has been a recurring event in his life.

He’ll see Jae, fall a little bit more in love with him because of one thing or another before he has to look away to spare himself from making another crack in his heart.

It was one part a blessing to him when Jae graduated, he can finally remove that part of his daily routine and have more time into working towards his own graduation. Only one part though, because the remaining parts were pulling themselves together to get a grip and get over his unrequited love. Because that was how Wonpil is.

When he falls, he falls hard. It’s just that this time, he fell far too easily, too soon.

And with someone who wasn’t even noticing him.

_Fun._

_~_

“How long has your throat been hurting, sweetheart?” Wonpil softly asks the little girl sitting on the examination bed. Looking scared for her life playing with her skirt, occasionally scratching her throat. When that didn’t get him an answer, Wonpil offers his hand for the child to take and smiles encouragingly at her wide eyes. Soon enough, the little fingers stopped in their wringing and cautiously reaches for his.

He lets the child take her time to relax. When she starts to, he reaches over one of the tables near him, opens a drawer and takes out a container. Placing the container beside them, Wonpil moves to open it and teases the little girl’s curious eyes by making a slow motion of opening. It earned him a small bubbly giggle. His other hand continued to caress her fingers even when he finally left her completely relax.

The cute gasp she let out when she saw what was inside made Wonpil grin. The variety of charms, trinkets and toys where his bestsellers to children who can’t be offered candies and snacks. He let his patient admire them before saying “You can choose and take home one.”

“I can?”

“Mm!” Wonpil nods enthusiastically, matching the excitement in her eyes “But you only get to have it if you answer my questions.”

The girl’s eyes darts from him to the container, zeroes on one of the flower charm and takes them out carefully then smile brightly at him “I’ll have this then!”

“Okay!” then he proceeded with his examination, the child relaxed and compliant, sometimes asking a question of her own. He takes note of things he’s to ask of the child’s parents since she only went in with a sitter but it went without a hitch anyways.

As he escorts the child outside to the waiting area, he calls over the sitter and explains the situation, the treatment plan and prescription and gives a note to give to her parents.

“If you have follow-up questions, feel free to contact me or Ae here and when you buy her medications, you may request the pharmacist to have a written instruction on how to best take them.” he says to the sitter then he turns to look at the little girl “Remind them that you have to take your yummy syrup after breakfast okay?” at the happy nod, he pats her head “I’ll see you next week, Moyeon.”

With a deep, satisfied breath because that would be his last patient until the next in his schedule arrives, he nods to Ae that’ll he be in his office. But his secretary only teases him with her eyes.

_God, why him?_

“Charmed yet another patient ey?” Jae jokes in lieu of a greeting. Legs hanging at the side of his couch, too long for it to accommodate him, and a novel propped on his chest.

“Don’t you have a house to get home to?” he asks instead as he walks to his small fridge to take out a can of juice.

If he remembers it right, Jae barged in around the time he was checking up his third patient that would be around a good two hours ago. And Jae’s shift should have ended at the start of his day.

The taller man flips a page, glanced at him then went back to reading “Meh, too much bother to do that when I’ll get called in in-“ Jae lifts his head to squint at the clock on his desk “-in less than an hour.”

Wonpil furrows his brows and worries his lips “What? I thought you’re off-schedule today?”

Jae shrugs and peeks at him from the top of his book “Director called few minutes ago, Doyoung had an emergency so I have to fill-in for him.”

Far too kind. Too considerate and too generous.

“How long since you’ve seen your mom?”

Caught-off guard and lost, Jae places the book down and meets his eyes “What does that have to do anything?”

Wonpil straightens up in his position by his small counter and glares at his confused face “Because she would pinch you for pushing yourself too hard.”

The emergency physician jaw falls and he blinks, then he was pressing the back of his hand to his mouth hiding the source of the laugh now bouncing off his office walls.

Wonpil internally kicks himself for barely controlling the rush of his own blood.

_Stupid automatic response._

Jae wipes his eyes to which Wonpil eye-rolls because he doubts he made him laugh that hard for actual tears to come out and Jae had the nerve to giggle when he caught him doing so.

“That was a good one Piri” _Stop with the Piri damn it!_ “But I would have liked it more if you were more honest with me.”

Upon seeing Jae’s eyebrow wiggling, he chokes in his drink and coughs earning another laugh from Jae.

_Bastard._

This was the hard part.

Jae likes to say things that could imply something serious, that would make him think that there's something to think about but then he’ll follow it up with his stupid facial expressions and hammers down ruthlessly at Wonpil’s hopes and dreams.

He was exaggerating…a bit. Wonpil mentally sighs, he has been in this moving on but not really phase with his feelings for Jae for years now. He was borderline pathetic.

“Anyways,” Jae begins while moving to sit “I have-“ he squints at the clock again “a little bit over thirty minutes now. I heard the cafeteria has a new addition to the menu. Wanna try it with me?”

_You can do it Wonpil. You can absolutely say no._

_You have to!_

“I have a patient-“ a knocks interrupts him. “Ae? What is it?”

The door opens to reveal his secretary who smiles politely at Jae before reporting to him “Uhh, the patient for the next hour rescheduled to your Thursday opening and the other one opted for the last spot tomorrow.”

At his peripherals he sees Jae raising his arms in victory and he mentally steels himself “Thank you Ae, you can take your break then too.”

Ae’s confused face at Jae’s reaction morphed into excitement at the news “Thank you Dr. Kim” and Wonpil was about to turn back to Jae when he hears Ae giggling “Have fun.”

Thankfully, Jae was too preoccupied with his victory to bother with his secretary’s words.

“Let’s go!”

Jae springs up, wears his coat and outstretched a hand to him.

And he was too busy scolding his own mind for getting weak in the knees at seeing the man in his green scrubs and long white coat that it registers to him rather late that Jae’s hand was wrapped around his wrist, pulling him outside then it was suddenly gone.

_The one time he initiates contact you were too lost in your own thoughts, pathetic does not cover this Kim Wonpil._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET Em back! HAHA i told you guys i get motivated easily
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits T___T honestly just seeing that someone (other than my friend, shoutout to her haha) is reading this makes me happy! So hugs for you all!
> 
> Special thank you to Jae (🤣) for being his quirky self on social media and to Wonpil (🤗) for being cute in anything he does, we (mydays) can't help but fall a little more for you guys HAHA LOLOLOL

Jae notices the blank look on Wonpil’s face as soon as they were outside the office, so he quickly lets go and tried his best to not see how Wonpil would react -or not react (positively, whatever that includes)- and get his heart bruised yet again.

_Damn it._

Kim Wonpil was a shrouded mystery he wanted to unveil and peel layer by layer. The amount of time he pours into doing so is getting frustrating he physically wants to slap himself.

But this mystery of a person was something he enjoyed discovering.

Jae still remembers seeing him first during freshman orientation. When he was manning the registration booth with some classmates; they were laughing and having a good time welcoming new students when the next one after a bubbly-too-giggly girl was this serious face, all angular features, petite man.

It was hard not to remember. Not when Wonpil looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, and had his expression set in a ‘murder mode’ if there ever was such. His aura of ‘don’t be a nuisance and just get it over with’ bewildered them so much the process of his registration went from coaxing a smile from him to plain awkward. It was suffocating to watch and Jae almost let out an exaggerated breath of relief on behalf of his friend for having to deal with such a prickly person.

Then he’d see him sometimes, somewhere on campus. Hugging his books, hurrying-up while carrying a rather heavy-looking backpack, speed walking through the halls, curled up at a random corner, sometimes with classmates, most times alone and Jae had always thought the kid was too in his own world, too serious and just a little gloomy. Or a lot. It almost made him sad to watch him.

It’s like high school all over again. You know that one uptight kid who knows nothing but to study? So everyone found him boring because he always says no to fun times? That would be Wonpil.

Turns out he was as prickly as a little cactus. The ones you spray in the morning and displayed on window sills.

Because sure he was kind of prickly with his default, but when he saw him that _one_ afternoon, Jae found that he was simply a judgmental ass and owes him an apology and Wonpil was a cute little cactus that anyone would like to have one to take care of.

If memory serves him right, they got that afternoon off because something in the chemistry lab blew up and some hazardous shit needed to be cleared up so they closed their part of the building and the school was forced to give them a free day (not without assignments of course). It was also one of the times he had convinced his friends that he was too tired to play basketball when honestly he just wanted to get away from a too driven girl who won’t take his gentle rejection and kept on following him around.

He remembers taking a different route to his dorm and getting startled at hearing a rather weird –weirdly pleasing- laugh. It was a mix of wheezing and undulation of hiccups.

Curious by nature, he detours again even though his dorm is just a block away. He turns at a corner and saw Wonpil sharing a laugh with the old man who owns the bakery they were currently at. They seem to have been there for quite a long time because Jae was pretty sure it didn’t take that long to pack what seemed to be four loaves of bread, two packs of assorted pastries and two bottles of milk.

And Jae swears to god that the only reason his feet decided to follow the other was because he looked like he was about to fall anytime soon and spoil the goods he was carrying and Jae would be _conveniently there_ and be kind enough to help lessen the humiliation if that ever happened.

Because that was the only reason, honest to goodness.

Totally not because he was so shocked at seeing _prickly Kim_ smile like a little boy seeing his puppy again, with his eyes closed like crescent moons, laugh wrinkles beautifully placed around them and the wide captivating box smile that he didn’t thought the firm line he used to see on that mouth was capable of.

It was also not the reason why he was so out of it, he hadn’t realize they were at a rather secluded part of the neighborhood where, Jae found out, there was a small playground filled with children.

Children who shrieked in delight and gleefully run towards Wonpil who let out an admittedly _cute_ giggle at being bombarded with hugs and kisses.

Good thing, Jae had at least enough awareness then to hide and watch from a good distance away –but not in a stalker-ish level.

Psh, _he wasn’t a creep._

The children he found out from snooping around (again, not in a stalker-ish level) were from the special-ed institute near the playground and Wonpil was a regular volunteer. He learned that the younger visits whenever he’s free to play with the kids and assist in teaching.

And maybe his heart did a thing that influenced his eyes to develop a skill to constantly find his presence anywhere (and he had prescription glasses since third grade).

He realized that when he used to see him around he was only getting glimpse of who he really was, because when he took the time to stop and actually observe, he saw that Wonpil, despite having a _mean resting face_ , has eyes that told wonders.

Wonpil had very expressive eyes when you know what to look for.

There’s panic when he’s rushing through the corridor, the fondness for the serene scenery behind the physiology building, the innocence during school events and the quiet hunger for knowledge during seminars.

It betrays his nerves too when surrounded by strangers and Jae can admit that it was the reason why he practiced his smile when he planned to approach him when he went to invite him to join their outreach program.

He was hit with something akin to content when he got to make a sort-of friendship-ish connection with the younger man.

But then he got busy with his last year and his graduation came too soon.

Too soon that he wasn’t able to nurture the connection into an actual friendship -not that he’s implying what they had wasn’t _actual or real-_ but maybe they could have had the type were they could hang out and talk about something that isn’t related to school _and_ school work and then after that, perhaps he would have had the pleasure to witness Wonpil in his undiluted form.

_Too bad._

The last time he was able to read Wonpil’s eyes was during his ceremony when the younger congratulated him.

Wonpil had this look like he was debating about something -which Jae still wasn’t sure was about- but the sincerity of his happiness that he finished school was there and Jae had to smile at that because that meant something right?

_Well no._

Because the next time they met, his eyes were guarded and Jae was lost as to what happened.

A deep breath snapped him out of his trip down the memory lane and he noticed they’re near the cafeteria entrance. Glancing down his side he saw the pediatrician doing his habit of taking rhythmic breaths before entering a new room and Jae couldn’t help the quirking of his lips at seeing something so familiar.

_At least this hadn’t changed_.

Upon entering he physically felt Wonpil tense up, and he almost had to turn away to hide his amusement because of course, he knew as well.

Knew about the eyes and ears that follow them around the hospital. After all, when work keeps you from having the time for typical life entertainments –social media, television and dramas _or the actual social life_ \- what’s the next best thing? Gossip about two doctors.

_Yeah right._

Not to say he doesn’t enjoy these moments. Of course he does, well excluding the discomfort Wonpil shows because _that_ makes him feel bad, but he enjoys the reaction he gets to see.

The lip bite.

The wide doe eyes.

The light flush.

_Cute._

It’s technically not an obvious reaction, because from what Jae can deduce people still think this little cactus is prickly and would just occasionally show his bright smile, but he’s lucky enough to know better than most.

“Uwah! They’re actually going to eat together!”

“Shh! They might hear you!”

At Wonpil’s almost inaudible sigh, he couldn’t stop the bark of laughter he let out to which earned him a quick hit to his arm.

_Worth it._

-

_“Is Dr. Park free?”_

_Jae perks up when he hears the familiar voice asking for his whereabouts. He rolls his chair to the glass window to verify and as he see a staff nurse block his view, he quickly saved his document and stood up._

_“Yes. I can call him for you-“_

_“Oh hey-“ Jae interrupts the nurse. He was about to ask what Wonpil needed when he took note of the white coat folded on his arm “oh that’s where it went.”_

_“Where would it go?” Wonpil snaps quietly but offers the coat gently which makes Jae smile “It can’t walk alone.”_

_“Wow geez,” he chuckles at the sass, taking the carefully folded coat “good morning to you too sunshine.”_

_At the clenched fist, Jae leans away quickly successfully avoiding the jab and makes his escape with a laugh._

_Later, one of the nurses bravely asked him if ‘Sunshine’ was a sort of endearment. Jae takes a moment before answering. “Yeah sure.”_

_Because Wonpil was a sunshine wasn’t he? All hot-tempered and fuming._

_Just kidding._

_Apparently, in the eyes of the nurses, that was the start of them slowly going public with their relationship._

_Or so Ms. Ae says._

-

_They then found out about him visiting the clinic which opened a new chapter of real and made up stories._

_“Oh I took the wrong phone,” he looks for a nurse he can bother because he really can’t make the trip. “Hey Sun, can you take this up to Dr. Kim? Room 515?”_

_Waving the phone because she looked dumbfounded, he calls “Sun?”_

_“Ah! Yes of course.”_

_“Thanks! Don’t forget to exchange with my phone okay? I need it.”_

_Few minutes later, his nurse comes back wide-eyed while she was giving him his phone. Curious, he asks “Something happened?”_

_“Uhh- uhm…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Dr. Kim said if you’re going to be in such a hurry and forget important things then you shouldn’t go up there anymore.”_

_“Ah don’t worry about that” he chuckles dismissively “He’s just pouty I left early.”_

_It was a joke but it had branched into a number of gossips he was too sleepy to correct._

_-_

_“He said ‘Stop scratching that!’”_

_A collective gasp was heard and Jae snapped out of his ‘work mode’. He went out to investigate only to see his stuck-with-night-duty nurses and newly arrived morning staff rounded at a table finishing the remaining piles of documents from yesterday._

_“Then Dr. K was like ’Well it’s itchy!’”_

_“Oh my god!”_

_“Yeah yeah! Then Dr. P made a face” Jae swallows a laugh when it dawned to him that the poor imitation the nurse was making was of him ’Then cover it up or something! You don’t want to aggravate that or let people to think you went to work after a hot night out.’”_

_Another collective gasp and he can see them leaning closer to their insider. “What did he say to that?”_

_The nurse propped her hands on her hips to act how Wonpil reacted. Complete with a huff and a glare “’I will bleach your mouth the next time you sleep in my room.’”_

_The action was actually on point and made him remember the exchange he had earlier with the pediatrician and the memory had him laughing uncontrollably, therefore surprising his staff of his presence cutting them off mid-squeal._

_He let out another at seeing them freeze up in terror._

_“Dr. Park!”_

_He adjusts his glasses, smiles and makes a gesture that ‘it’s okay’ “But why were you eavesdropping hmm?”_

_They shared nervous looks and elbowed the person next to them. As their representative was about to speak, a soft voice interrupted them “Hello ladies, Dr. Park. May I know where Jisoo is?”_

_Surprised at seeing the petite girl far out of her workplace, Jae asked “Ms. Ae? Why are you here?”_

_“Dr. Kim was looking for a concealer, you know for the bite?” she said nonchalantly, gesturing at her neck and unbothered of the effect her words had bought “I forgot mine and Jisoo was the only one who answered my chat.”_

_It took one look at them before he was bursting into laughs again. Wheezing, he said “It was an insect bite you little girls.”_

_-_

Maybe he really should have done something about the rumors if it would result to this, he thinks in retrospect (and maybe too late), another layer added to Kim Wonpil and another chain to his eyes.

He couldn’t bring himself to regret it fully however -regret not doing something- when in moments like this, despite a whole world around them –judging, watching or merely existing- Wonpil tends to focus on him, and then it will be just the two of them.

“I have a really weird question,” he begins, cheek propped on his hand and trying his best to act like he wasn’t enjoying the view of the petite man cutely taking small bites of the soufflé pancakes they’re sharing.

It looked delicious –and it was- but too expensive so they agreed to only get one.

Wonpil swipes his eyes to him and quietly grumbles around his fork “Fitting for a weird person.”

“That was mean.” He huffs but amused nonetheless “But seriously, I know you’re a fun person during work, I hear you sometimes, your walls are thin-“ Jae laughs at the horror painted on the other’s face “Yes, I hear your weird ways of persuading children. Why then do you keep to yourself too much?”

The pediatrician exhales and absentmindedly twirls his fork “Do I have to answer?”

“Of course not,” was his quick reassurance. He’d rather not know than have Wonpil take another step back from him “I just want you to know that it’s okay to be yourself.”

“I know that.”

“Ah! Ah!” he panics a little seeing the tired smile “Don’t think too much about it. I’m stupid and it’s just a dumb observation. It’s okay if you have a reason for it. It’s cool.”

“I-“ Jae had to squeeze his hands between his thighs to physically stop it from reaching for Wonpil’s brows and smoothen its worrying (it was damn hard, mind you) “I dated someone in highschool. I was the boy who liked to study and goes straight home after school” _wow_ , he actually got that part right “so when he confessed to me I tried my best to go out of my comfort zone and went out with him, it was fun… at first. I was very shy-” Wonpil scratches a spot behind his ears and lets out a small laugh that pinches something inside him “I guess you won’t know this, but when I’m comfortable with someone-”

“You’re like an over-energized beagle?” he offers, trying to not be hurt by the assumption that he wouldn’t know. But the open surprise on Wonpil’s face made up for it. More than enough he actually smiled fondly as he continued “Like I said your walls are thin and Ms. Ae isn’t exactly quiet.”

“Yeah that-” Wonpil pokes the remaining cream on their plate hesitating on his next words “He told me I wasn’t a genuine person. Trying to act cool and aloof and- yeah” _you and your ever blabbing mouth Park Jaehyung, you made him sad. Damn it._ “I’m awkward and kind of an idiot to be honest.”

“That’s-“ words were lost to him, _of all times,_ then the hospital alarms blare signaling an emergency and he really doesn’t want to go but his pager’s going ballistic too so he bolts up and waves a quick goodbye “I’ll see you later Piri!”

~

“Yo I’m back!”

It was actually the next morning and Jae knows Wonpil just got in because he was in the middle of unpacking some stuff.

“You are off schedule now right?” Jae didn’t bother to answer and unceremoniously plopped down on his ‘ _bed_ ’ “Go home Jae.”

“Aw but I’m so sleepy, don’t wanna drive and I really don’t want to take the bus only to miss my stop.”

“Fine.” He groans jokingly when the younger doctor threw a pillow to his face “I brought some leftover bibimbap, you can have that but be sure to wake up in three hours or so. You seriously need a proper bed Jae.”

His mood amps up to max despite the early hour at being given free food and at hearing the underlying worry of Wonpil’s scolding. His brighter mood therefore took the opportunity to share its light to the only other occupant of the room.

“You don’t really need a proper bed to do things you know?” he says quite suggestively then he’s doubled over from laughing “Your face! Oh my god!”

“I can’t believe this.” Wonpil harrumphs and throws his hand in the air. But Jae is more focused on the bright eyes and brighter face of this precious man, who despite his outward annoyance, brought out a blanket and heated up the food.

“Thanks for this, Piri.”

~

“Jae” something was weighing heavy on his eyes and _why are they hammering his temples?_ “Jaehyung, I told you to go home after taking a nap.”

He was searching blindly to remove the burden on his eyes and is actually trying his hardest not to whine because his arms feels like _\- like soggy noodles._ Then the weight was gone but it took too much effort to open his eyes.

All he sees is a blurry figure although he can definitely feel the cool, rough hand on his forehead “Your hand feels nice.”

“No it doesn’t” Wonpil’s familiar voice was softer than usual it made him quirk a lazy grin “You’re burning up idiot.”

“Feisty. I like that.”

“Shut it” the younger replies snappily, it was a stark contrast to his careful hands helping him sit up and drape his overcoat “I’ll drive you home.”

“Oh no. Piri’s about to take advantage of me.” He playfully pulls away but he ends up hitting the back of the couch, the quick movement causing another hammer to hit his temples, it makes him want to throw up.

“I will put a gag on you so you can’t talk-“

He giggles while simultaneously pushing against the thought of puking his guts out “Kinky.”

The slap his shoulder received was enough distraction.

~

“I left some soup. You can just reheat them. There’s medicine here too.” Jae can hear Wonpil but he’s home though? He looks to his side and sees the blurry image of his unfinished novel and occasionally blinking clock “Drink water and rest. Don’t even think about playing some mobile game-“

Was he hallucinating?

Damn, his mind can conjure pretty accurate pictures.

_Who does it like Park Jaehyung?_

He laughs at his own joke then he realizes seeing that Wonpil’s here -despite being just his imagination- if he can’t say it in person, maybe he can say it to his head.

Which isn’t that different from how he usually is, but at least he wasn’t talking to himself this time.

“Hey Piri?” the voice stops and Jae doesn’t bother opening his eyes, it’s just a hazy mental image anyways “Do you hate me or something?”

“I’m not following…?”

“Just- you’re loud you know? When you want to-“ he can imagine Wonpil’s face at the noise of indignation he heard –or _well his head made_ “I’m not insulting you I swear! And just you- you laugh a lot and you’re actually a smiley person to people you’re comfortable with” Jae sighs and tried to focus on this imaginary Wonpil and although blurry, he can still trace his features _Good job brain it’s really accurate_ “You said so too last time and-“

“Where…where are you going with this?”

“Well, did I do something to not get the same treatment from you?” he explains with an unconscious pout, turning to his side, he whispers “We’re friends right?”

“I- you did nothing wrong Jae-”

“That’s good. You look prettier with a smile.” Jae looks up to where he calculates imaginary Wonpil’s eyes might be and confesses “I like it better though when you smile at me.”

_I really miss it._

He really does.

As much as he wanted to go back to their younger days –where they occasionally exchange words, share a laugh or meet gazes across the hall- Jae doesn’t think he’ll be this aware of how overwhelming, how breathtaking feelings can get for _that_ someone –to the point he can _accurately imagine him-_ if they went back to their med school days.

Not when he was focused on too many things all at the same time during those years.

Not when he was too young to know how to properly take care of someone other than himself.

And Wonpil didn’t deserve to be second priority. He didn’t deserve half of an eye, just half of a person and especially not half a heart.

But sometimes, when he’s weak and vulnerable, he’ll hold onto his memories, of the sweet smiles he used to get from him, of the openness in his expression that Wonpil lets him gaze upon.

It was times like then, when he’s remembering the Wonpil from before that motivates Jae to try his best every chance he gets to coax another small grin, another eye smile and another tender look from him.

He used to think it’s just the ‘I-want-people-to-be-happy’ motto of his that pushes him to try but then he realizes, with every failed attempt, with how hard Wonpil tries to hide himself from him, Jae actually breaks a little but… but he falls a little more too.

After that, he got slapped by his own realization of how much time he spends following his every move, memorizing his different talking voice for certain patients and people, tracing the shape of his mouth and mentally-mapping the laugh lines around his eyes.

So yeah, he’s in love with Kim Wonpil.

_Surprise._

And despite wanting those back so much, he’ll take those little private moments too -filled Wonpil’s sharp wit, their playful banters and swift jabs, the concealed worry and hidden smiles- and keep them as treasures, because it’s still him.

It’s still Wonpil shrouded in his mystery but open and vulnerable at the same time.

But Jae’s patience-of-a-saint and self-control can only do so much and he is a starved, parched man, so even though he doesn’t have any concrete plan yet on acting upon his feelings, not when Wonpil’s keen on pulling away from him, he still needs reassurance that even if just a tiny bit it isn’t only his heart that’s doing cartwheels every time they see each other.

Because, contrary to popular belief, he is insecure when it comes to the talks of the heart. But he’ll wait until Wonpil finally jumps too, it’s farfetched in his head but just the thought of it, the mere thought of embracing him filled him with something akin to –or it probably would be- achieving a dream.

Wonpil’s worth it, anyway.

_Damn, he was getting sappy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the next update be will depend on my will to write (that's a lot of will in a sentence haha) anyways tell me how you felt about this chapter! or anything really haha
> 
> Hope to see you again! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohoooo~
> 
> I have nothing else to say except I LOVE DAY6 ♥
> 
> IMPORTANT: just in case it gets confusing, the first part is wonpil's pov after the liiiiiiiine, it will be jae's
> 
> Now that's said, may you enjoy this update~~

Wonpil wanted to do something stupid.

Like…like… _something!_

Slap him. Pour water on him. Push him off the bed. Or…or _kiss him._

At the last part, with widening eyes, he felt the itch to do so spread all over his body at an alarming rate that he bolted right up and left the room. He closed the bedroom door with a big sigh and sagged against it, swallowing thickly.

Such soft gaze and softer smile should not be something Jae could do. He should be exempted from being able to show _that_ kind of face.

And the nerve to pass out right after saying something _like that? With that expression?_

_“That’s good. You look prettier with a smile.”_

Wonpil shivered and quickly crossed the hall to the kitchen, opening the tap with shaking hands, he splashed his face- his _burning face._

_Goodness._

Too much. This was too much. Information overdrive.

He could’ve chalked it up and pretend that it was simply the fever talking, but bursts of flashbacks plays behind his closed lids and he could clearly see the tiny dejection in Jae’s posture and tone during that weird talk they had at the cafeteria which he opted to brush off then _because it can’t be true,_ it just can’t be true that Jae knew him like that.

That Jae knew he was holding back. That he was hiding most of who he was, most of the time.

That Jae wanted him to be himself around him too and Jae would gladly accept.

Because that would mean a plethora of things about Jae.

And Wonpil need not another reason to stay within the embrace of his unrequited feelings.

But he was given yet another.

“One thing’s for sure though” he convinces himself, squeezing his damp face “it will never be.”

And that Park Jaehyung is a man with one flaw.

He couldn’t fall in love with one Kim Wonpil.

_“I like it better though when you smile at me.”_

But maybe he was going about all this the wrong way?

Maybe…maybe all the time he spent on protecting himself, trying not to get his heart hurt (and miserably failing) he wasn’t able to notice a change in Jae’s gaze?

“Ahh! Stop thinking!” patting his once again heating cheeks, he closed the tap and let himself be enveloped by silence.

What if it really was the case? What if he’ll have his chance if he was more honest with what he shows?

_Ugh no._

_Stupid smile. Stupid voice._

Pressing his now joined hands on his chest, Wonpil reigned in the brewing thoughts and the hopefulness and took a breath.

No matter what happens, he decides to himself, he won’t expect anything.

He won’t let it bother him anymore.

He shouldn’t.

As Wonpil moved to get his hand towel from his bag by the sofa he let his eyes roam around the older man’s tranquil apartment while drying his hands and face. He sees the filled to the brim shelf (with books, videogames and DVD) in front of him, some paintings and portraits beautifully placed, the kitchen entryway and the bedroom door, where his object of affections sleeps soundly, still oblivious of the storm he caused inside him.

Tonight, Wonpil will brave that storm and accept what’s only given and not want more.

And if some things are just not meant to be, then it won’t be, right? If he wasn’t expecting anything to come out of it, it wouldn’t hurt him?

…Right?

_Yeah, right._ Easier said than done.

The emergency physician, he found out, had an amazing body –like his _immune system not his body per se (_ he blushes at the imagery his head makes and swiftly kicked himself internally for having such thoughts) - because Jae recovered quicker than Wonpil could have predicted with how he was burning up that night and was up and bothering him just three days after.

_With no recollection_ of anything _whatsoever_ he had said and done after he told Wonpil what his passcode was.

Although it did kind of hurt that he was the only one who remembers, instead of his usual routine of being snappy with him to hide how he feels, Wonpil had used the opportunity to make fun of him (and still hide how he actually feels.)

Revenge is good.

-

_Jae enters his office just a few minutes after him with his hand raised in surrender, face apologetic “This is going to sound shitty of me, but I didn’t do anything embarrassing after I passed out at the door right?”_

_What door?_

_Wonpil raised his eyebrow in confusion “Door?”_

_“My apartment door?” was Jae’s slow reply._

_He blinks repeatedly, processing and trying to comprehend –Jae’s cute fidgeting wasn’t helping- then it dawned to him that the other most probably forgot._

_The urge to cry and slam his head were suddenly having a tag of war in his head, his mouth randomly spewed nonsense on its own "_ _Oh I thought my car door.”_

_“What did I do?”_

_Wonpil blinked back into reality at hearing the horrified gasp “Oh my god-“ and while Jae was mumbling to himself, Wonpil caught up with what was happening._

_Truly pathetic_ _Kim Wonpil._

_As he finished internally chastising himself, it seemed that Jae had made up a whole story on his own “Did- did I puke all over your car-? Oh my I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for the cleaning and everything-“_

_Wonpil hides a smile at how adorably embarrassed Jae was becoming and opted to tease him by shaking his head dramatically “I had to drive home with the smell-“_

_"Holy-! And your lunch too! I’m really sorry!” Jae gesticulates wildly and Wonpil couldn’t hold it in anymore._

_He guffawed._

_Catching his breath and still controlling his hiccup laughs, he waves his hand “Just giving you a hard time, Jae.”_

_Jae blinks and blinks “I- wha-“ then his eyes grew wide and remained staring –so cute- then he chuckles in reflex “Wow geez-“_

_“Although, you did whine a lot while I was trying to feed you.”_

_“I was what?” the other doctor stutters then –at this Wonpil holds in another bubble of giggles- chokes on air “You did what?”_

_Wonpil giggles this time and purses his lips in effort to not bark out another laugh “Just kidding. You were dead to the world as soon as we entered your house.”_

_What he doesn’t know won’t open a can of worms Wonpil will never be ready for._

_The bespectacled man stared ahead, mouth agape then snapped out of it by the end of his sen_ t _ence “Ugh I can’t believe this.” Jae shares the last bits of his laughter after, shaking his head at his predicament._

_Before Wonpil can rub him about having a taste of his own medicine, Jae smiles sincerely, his hand scratching his nape “But thank you for taking me home and the soup. It was delicious by the way.”_

_Wonpil holds his hands together before they do something stupid “You’re welcome.” And in reply to Jae’s answering smile he grins impishly “So my lunch?”_

_“Huh?” he watches secretly fond as Jae gapes some more, before laughing in disbelief, eyes alight “Fine.”_

_-_

And he actually thought that maybe it was working.

This whole ‘won’t expect anything because gonna look out for Wonpil too.’

He actually thought.

_Wrong._

Because today, a whole month and a half after that dramatic acceptance he did with himself and the whole ‘Park Jaehyung situation’ that night in Jae’s apartment (which ended up with his conclusion of just being Jae’s _whatever_ but not lover -maybe ever- during their lunch three days after) there he was, shamelessly watching the rise and fall of his chest and getting lulled by his light snores filling his office so early in the morning.

Catching himself for the umpteenth time, he turns his back to the sleeping physician and quietly slams his head repeatedly on his desk.

_Pathetic._

Sitting upright, he takes a breath and focuses back on the document he was typing when he noticed his half-full cup near the mouse pad.

Wonpil stares at his cup, the clear glass with a bunny saying ‘love you’ neatly etched in the middle. This one wasn’t store bought- okay the cup is- but not the design. This cup is the one and only. Because it was his fingers that drew that character, that wrote –well engraved- those words.

It was his _supposed_ graduation gift for Jae.

He actually planned to confess at one point in his life (to get it over with) and he thought giving this gift would do it for him, but it just wasn’t meant to be.

Then and now too, it wasn’t meant to be.

A soft thud snaps him out of his reverie before he could begin the lonely walk down memory lane. Peeking over his shoulder he noticed the blanket on the floor and Jae curling a little bit tighter.

_Such a baby._

Unable to suppress the light giggles at how adorable the sight was, Wonpil had to bite his lip to control them as he moved to pick up the blanket and lay it gently over the deep in his sleep physician.

He made sure to cover his folded legs and tuck his long arms in, careful with his hands as to not accidentally jostle Jae awake – _that would disastrous._ Wonpil looked at him hard to make sure he really was asleep before kneeling down to steal a few moments to closely admire his soft, peaceful face. Unwittingly, his fingers moved to follow-

“Oh my god-!”

Ripping his hands away and pressing them to his chest, he turns with his heart pounding hard and blood going haywire. In shock he squeaks “Ae!”

His secretary’s eyes, darts her gaze to his side and he follows –only to see Jae still snoring- with a breath of relief, Wonpil realized what she just saw and stands up quickly “Ae- it’s uhh-“

“I’ve been knocking for a while now, Dr. Kim.” The young lady coughs awkwardly, fighting off the smile playing on her lips.

“Oh…uhh…” Wonpil stumbles with his words and squeezes his hands together to stop them from flying to his cheeks to check if it’s really as hot as he feels right now – _how embarrassing “_ You needed something?”

“No, uhm well” Ae stops altogether and sets her mouth in an impish grin “You know what take your time.”

Wonpil gapes at the wink he received and stares at his closed door.

_“Piri?”_

Screaming involuntarily and blood running cold, Wonpil whips his head down to the source –an _adorable Jae,_ groggily wiping his eyes.

His heart _swoons._

_Motherfuc-_

“Something wrong?”

Pressing his palm flat on his chest, he takes deep breaths before shaking his head.

“Sure?” _yes, so shut up already, your voice is too deep right now it’s doing things to my insides_ Wonpil nods to which Jae replies with a sleepy smirk “Okay.”

~

A few days later, after that embarrassing episode and endless teasing snickers from Ae while Jae was around, Wonpil finds himself pouting on his chair as Dowoon, a five year old regular patient of his, jumps down from the examination table as soon as he hears his twin, Dojoon, scream out “Dr. Park!”

“Oh hey kids!” the pediatrician glides his chair just in time to see the twins jump into the emergency physician’s arms. Still too active despite the late afternoon. “Time for your monthly check-up hm?”

“Yes!” the kids chorused, earning a giggle from Ae and their mother too. Wonpil pouts deeper when he heard the next words “And we’re lucky you’re here too!”

Jae bellows a deep fond laugh, rubbing their heads with his large hands. When Jae looks up to him, eyes playful and half-apologetic, Wonpil smiles reassuringly. A few more exchanges were heard before he interrupts their happy bubble “Aww, I’m starting to think you twins only visit me for Dr. Park.”

The twins turn their toothy smile to him and nods “Yes! Dr. Park is the best!”

Wonpil doesn’t actually know how it happened. The twins were barely compliant the first time they came, giving a hard time to both him and their mother. But on their next visit, as he was ushering Dojoon to the examination room, Jae enters his office carrying a box of doughnuts. He took notice of a grumpy Dowoon and for whatever reason, Jae sat down and talked to the kid about a game or something. Then Dojoon ignored him and went to join them. Not minding, since they were his last patients for that day, he lets them to a few minutes. And miraculously, they were easier to handle after that.

“Dowoon, Dojoon,” Wonpil calls with a fake hic “you two just broke my heart.”

Jae laughs behind his hand and Wonpil tried his best not to watch him –mindful of Ae’s observant eyes and their guests’ curious ones “Now now, no need to be jealous of the twins Dr. Kim.”

After that fun-filled dramatics and a quick check-up, Ae having said goodbye soon after, they were left alone.

“So how many kids?”

Wonpil stops from packing his bags and looks over his shoulder to Jae sitting on his throne “Huh?”

“If you want to have kids that is, how many?” the emergency physician elaborates.

“I’d like to have kids, actually.” he smiles at his own admission. It has been some sort of dream for him to raise his own children. “Two? I think two’s a good number.”

Jae nods to himself and stands up, shrugging his coat on “Noted.”

He blinks, confused “Huh?”

“For future references.” Jae smirks to him then casually walks out of his door “Gotta go. Have a safe trip home.”

“HA?!”

_What?_

~

He was overthinking, he convinces himself.

Because Jae was pretty much the same after that exchange (like how he usually is after saying things that could imply something else entirely but actually not –Wonpil wanted to hate him for that- but that was a losing battle anyway, what’s the point of fighting?) And he couldn’t be going about all flustered around him right? Right! Because that would be beyond pathetic.

Beyond embarrassing.

And today, as much as he wanted to be annoyed, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud at seeing Jae and his floor covered in orange juice after he ripped too much of the packaging by accident.

Still giggling, he went outside his office to find his secretary “Ae, would you happen to have an extra towel? Dr. Park kind of made a mess.”

“I totally did not!”

They both jump at the loud protest from inside and Wonpil couldn’t stop it and bark out hiccupping in disbelief “Yes you did you big clumsy duck!”

He was taming down his laughs when he noticed Ae leaning in, then she whispers “What kind of mess are we talking about here?”

Wonpil’s mouth drops in shock, scandalized he reprimands with a flush “Ae!”

* * *

_“Ae!”_

Jae looks up from wiping himself at hearing Wonpil’s loud call, walking the short distance to the door he bumps to a blushing Wonpil and heard the giggling of his secretary.

“Jae!”

Steadying him by the shoulder, he peers under the smaller man's bangs “What happened?”

Wonpil rips himself away before he got too close and scrambles down on the floor to wipe the remaining juice “Nothing.”

Jae crouches down beside him and pokes at the pediatrician’s cheeks “You’re blushing though-Ack!” he leans away with a laugh from the relentless hits to his shoulder “Rude!”

_Why is he so damn cute?_

_Pouting and grumbling while being all red like that._

_What did Ms. Ae do?_

After they finished cleaning everything up, as he was preparing to leave to take a bath at their designated quarters by the emergency room, he remembers something.

“Hey Piri,” he lets out another laugh, arms lifted in surrender seeing a fist ready to hit him “Did you get Sungjin’s invitation too?”

“Invitation? No I don’t think-“ Wonpil lowers his arms and digs for his phone to check his emails “He finally proposed?!”

“Exactly my reaction.” he shares. Sungjin was their team leader from a medical mission they both participated at, few years back. During that time, Sungjin shared that his girlfriend for ten years has been hinting at something he just doesn’t get. Jae remembers sharing withering looks with Wonpil (one of the handful of moments before that Wonpil wasn’t annoyed or frustrated or pushing him away.) “We could go together after my shift that day?”

“When is this?” the younger scrolls down and sees the date before he could answer. “Sure, I’ll wait for you then.”

Hearing this, Jae bites the insides of his cheeks to stop it from lifting too much “Great!”

Whatever happened with Wonpil, Jae was beyond thankful to have him more agreeable now.

~

A week before Sungjin’s bachelor party, Jae opens the door to Wonpil’s office using his own key (thank you to Ms. Ae for giving him the copy, with Wonpil’s permission of course) to get his white coat and car keys he remembers leaving behind earlier, only to see Wonpil typing up a storm on his keyboard. Jae meets his eyes for a split second before checking his watch, 20:36. “You’re still here?”

“You’re dripping…”

“Yeah…” he trails off, confused but not thinking much of it “Why are you still here though?”

Wonpil just continued staring at him, fingers frozen, hovering over the keys “You’re dripping…”

“Yes, just got a quick shower- wait,” Jae feels a smirk growing “Does this bother you? Me being all _hot_ and drippi- _oof_ ”

The younger throws a towel out of nowhere at him and shrieks “You’re dripping on my floor!”

“Wow okay” he mumbles but as he pulls the towel away, the monitor’s light revealed a cute pink on his ample cheeks – _so damn endearing_ “Whatever you say. So why are you still here?”

He settles on the couch, using the towel to rub the excess water of his hair and watched Wonpil intently. Hiding a fond chuckle at seeing his effort to not look at him directly – _was he reading too much into it?_ “A friend called in a favor. Her son’s claiming to have a stomachache-“ Jae hums and smiles as he caught Wonpil’s eyes quickly dart away when he brushed his hair away from his forehead – _or maybe he was assuming too much? Was he?_ “They’re stuck in traffic so I tried to finish the report Professor Yoo needed.”

Nodding in understanding, he replies “I’ll wait for you then.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I can’t?”

“Well you can but-“

Victorious, he grins boyishly and relaxes on his place and pulls out his phone “Then that’s done. We can check out the new resto below.” Few beats pass, without looking up, he teases “Quit ogling Dr. Kim and focus on your work.”

“I wasn’t!”

~

“Ah! It’s so painful!”

Jae marks the page he was reading and bent down a little to see inside the cubicle where Wonpil’s long-awaited patient was whining too loud.

He relocated himself to the waiting area, near Ms. Ae’s table as soon as Wonpil announced that his friend was at the lobby waiting for the lift.

“I know, I know.” He watches Wonpil reassure the child with a sweet smile, while holding a conversation with the patient’s mother.

“But Dr. Kim-!” Jae then catches the child’s gaze – _gotcha you brat-_ before he launched another whining dramatics.

Ever patient and efficient, Wonpil finishes the check-up in no time “You have to be all better the next time we see each other, okay?”

“Mm!” Pulling the pediatrician down for a hug, Jae swallows a loud laugh when the boy glared at him over Wonpil’s shoulder.

“Wow what a kid.” He whistles as soon as the mother and child was out the clinic.

_A little devil who can’t take a competition._

Wonpil halts in putting his stuff away to throw a sharp eye at him “Don’t be judgmental.”

“It was a compliment,” he reassures, teeth on display. “You ready to go?”

“Yes.”

~

“They have lobsters!” he cheers as soon as he sees the menu.

Wonpil suddenly laughed, catching him off-guard again (but the novelty of witnessing it up close and with him, Jae thinks, will never fade- his heart skips a beat once more _)_ and suck his cheeks in –a habit of his that makes Jae weak in the knees _he is_ _so adorable trying to stop a wide grin but failing-_ “You look happy, Jae.”

Jae can feel his cheeks hurt from so much happiness.

_And it definitely wasn’t because of buttered crustaceans._

While waiting for their order, they bounced from one topic to another –not all work related- when Jae felt a stare boring at the side of his head.

Cutting himself off midsentence, surprising Wonpil too, he looks to the side and sees _the cute devil’s spawn._

“Are you Dr. Kim’s boyfriend?”

“Why?” Jae lifts an eyebrow, ignoring Wonpil’s noise of protest – _its not like he confirmed anything_ “What are you gonna do about it?”

The shock and devastation painted on the boy’s face was enough to crack his mask of seriousness. What made him laugh though was the light kicks to his leg under the table.

“When I get older I’ll be a better doctor than you! Then Dr. Kim will marry me instead.”

Jae settles his chin on his palm and nonchalantly replies “Would he now?”

“Jae-“

Wonpil’s warning drowned at the kid’s fierce declaration “You’ll see! My name’s Jeon Wooseok!” With his face set in determination he says before running away “You better remember me!”

He laughs out loud and calls over, not minding their audience “Alright kiddo!”

When he turns back to his company, he was pinned with the most deadpan stare Wonpil had been able to muster “You picked a fight with a kid.” Jae grins at the audible huff that followed “Are you serious?”

“Gotta fight for what’s mine.”

It absolutely takes Wonpil aback, Jae was sure of it, he can already see his ear getting red “And that is?”

“My pride and joy.” Jae huffs, leaning back “The love of my life.” At this he holds the younger’s gaze a little longer, before finishing with a mischievous grin “Myself.”

Wonpil gapes like a fish out of water. Actually, he looked like he was contemplating throwing the glass of water at him – _yes with the glass-_ so Jae follows up half-jokingly but completely serious underneath his teasing smirk “But if you want it to be you, totally negotiable.”

The pediatrician looks away, allowing him a full view of his side profile, his teeth gnawing at those plump lips and of his still reddening ear.

_Stop being cute, damn it._

_Like any time soon please because you’re charming people effortlessly._

~

On the day of the party, they arrived at a bar –which took them by surprise, because it was a so _un-_ Sungjin choice of place- located at the more luxurious part of the town –another _un-_ Sungjin preference- and found Sungjin with a small group of other guys at the table farthest from the entrance, already nursing their own drink.

Their former team leader sees them first and Jae saw his face light up in recognition. Standing up, he meets them half-away, a smile and an explanation greets them “Glad you two could come! This was my best man’s plan. Honestly, the barbeque resto near my house would have sufficed-”

“Geez, stop painting me like some bad guy.”

Sungjin sighs fondly, before turning a little to show a slightly taller man behind him “This is Kang Younghyun, he’s my best man, unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately? I might have misheard that-- Kim Wonpil?” Jae feels the shorter man, tense up beside him, looking down he sees his face painted with surprise but the other guy continues unbothered “And--? Ohoho- Who would have thought?” He brings his attention back to this fox-eyed, wildly grinning man “All those pining you went through, man! You actually ended up with–ouch!”

Jae was shocked to see Wonpil move so quickly, a hand flying to cover Younghyun’s mouth with the other pinching an arm. He looks to Sungjin for a clue but the older man was as lost as he was.

After wrenching the hand from his mouth, Younghyun slaps the other hand still pinching his skin “Ouch! You mean bunny!”

“Loudmouth!” Wonpil growls like a little lion cub, but Jae was too thrown off to swoon – _was he blushing because of this guy?_

“You guys know each other?” Sungjin asks before he could.

“Yeah, in uni.” Younghyun holds his gaze that throws Jae into another maze because he continued with a proud set on his mouth, a bit playful “We’re ex-lovers-“

He would have been jealous – _okay, he was starting to_ \- if not for the mischief he can easily see on the other man’s face and the teasing look he sent Wonpil gave Jae his answer.

_Does this guy know?_

_Already?_

_How?_

“Roommates! Ex-roommates!” Wonpil cries, sending him a quick glance before hitting Younghyun again “Stop making up stories hyung!”

“Aw you’re no fun Pirimiri.” Younghyun bent down to coo at the pediatrician. When he stood back up though, he winked at him.

_Damn, he does know._

_Was he that obvious?_

Looking down, he saw Wonpil blushing and biting down on his lips.

_Does that mean…?_

_He knows too?_

_Finally?_

_~_

The cool breeze kisses his cheeks teasingly and he took the opportunity to drop his head on Wonpil’s, not caring that the movement surprised the younger his head fell down to his shoulder instead.

They were sitting outside, on a bench near the bar’s parking lot. The bar got too suffocating for house bodies like themselves, so he suggested to get some air.

Not at all fazed that his head dropped down, he presses his forehead on Wonpil’s bony shoulder, hiding his amused snickers while playfully grumbling at another one of Wonpil’s lectures about his irresponsible drinking.

Something about drinking more than he could handle.

Something about not listening to him when he said to stop.

Something about him being an absolute idiot for taking up Younghyun’s challenge.

He won by default though, because Younghyun had been pulled to dance halfway through the game. He giggles at the memory, which earned him an elbow to the stomach.

Groaning in exaggeration, he turns his head slightly –glasses sliding awkwardly on his nose- to meet his culprit’s eyes, but what met him was the view of the strong line of the pediatrician’s jaw. It was still moving with his unending reprimands but Jae wasn’t paying attention anymore. Instead, he closes his eyes and breathes in.

“Jae?” Wonpil nudges him again “Are you okay?”

He opened his eyes slowly as he lifted his head. He was about to tease the younger when he felt rough pads prodding his cheeks.

“You’re all red” Wonpil whispers softly, pupils blown with worry “I told you-“ and he begins another passionate talk about the effects of alcohol – _as if he doesn’t know_ \- but hearing that voice soft with worry, those wide eyes mischievous but obviously concerned and feeling the heat of his fingers still pressed against his skin was doing wonders to him.

How long has he been keeping himself at a distance for Wonpil?

How long has he been taming down his desires?

How many more times must he stop himself?

“Jaehyung are you falling asleep on me?” he opens his eyes to stare back at Wonpil’s beautiful pair of russets smiling at him “I can’t believe I have to babysit you again-“

At Wonpil’s cute glare and barely contained amusement, Jae breaks the chains holding him back and just let his body move.

“Jae? What- mm-!”

Lifting his hands with heart pounding in his ears, Jae holds Wonpil’s face closer and angles his head to slot their mouths much firmer.

Feeling that Wonpil was frozen, he pulls away slightly and sees the other’s wide rounded eyes and slacked, moist mouth.

_Man, what a sight._

Bumping his forehead against his -ultimately snapping Wonpil out- Jae caresses the cheeks under his hands “Close your eyes, idiot” and dives right back again.

Wonpil’s protests dies in between their joined lips before he could even say them.

From the slope of his smooth neck, Jae lets his hand move, tracing the younger's lithe arm as he blindly finds his hand. Entangling their fingers once they met, he gave it a quick squeeze before he lifts Wonpil’s hand and placing it on his nape. Separating just a hair strand away, he hoarsely whispers to the pliant mouth under his “Breathe.” then using his now free hand he pulls him closer by the waist.

At the whispered command and firm pull, Wonpil sits upright, presses closer and grasps the fine hairs on his nape equally eager in answering his ministrations.

_After so many years…Good god, it feels so good._

“Jae-”

Hearing the breathy call as they both took a lungful a little while later, Jae tightens his hold and kisses Wonpil’s cheek with an earnest request “Come home with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for sacrificing a bit of your day to read this! Thank you really 
> 
> Tell me what you think! See you on the next chapter (possibly the last).
> 
> Byeeee~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because my beta reader actually commented here (like O! to the M! to the G!) I present to you ~~ le chapter 4
> 
> IMPORTANT: I tried alternating POVs so I'll put their names for convenience? guide?
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy~ hehe
> 
> (but don't get your hopes up too much lksahdakjkds haha)

KWP

_He was a fit of nerves._

_Today was the day._

_Wonpil had promised himself for weeks and even though he never said it to his roommate, he knows Younghyun also knows of his plans if the older’s “You can do it Pirimiri! Go tell him!” before leaving their room that morning was anything to go by. (Plus, that guy was far too perceptive so what’s the point of denying.)_

_Honestly, he’s just going to confess and be done with it._

_If he happens to feel the same though…_

_Stop there, Kim Wonpil._

_But what if-_

_Muffled cheers startled him out of his daydreaming and his nerves goes haywire._

_Soon enough, those doors will release their future professionals and it brings a lot of thought in his head –what his future might hold, will he even graduate?- but at the forefront of his mind is that this will probably the last time he’ll see Jae._

_Jae, who is selfless when serving patients, generous in his help with underclassmen and even non-med students, good and has way with words and just him._

_In all his glory._

_Euphoric and elegant donning his graduation gown and bright grin._

_He was mentally practicing his confession while slowly approaching Jae’s tall form amongst the celebrating graduates._

_Wonpil was preparing to smile when he noticed Jae turning to his general direction then he sees it coming within view._

_Her._

_With her soft hands holding his face and pressing her pretty smile on his equally giddy grin._

_He looks away._

_Actually, he kind of knew this would come sooner or later (it doesn’t change the fact he wasn’t prepared for it) because as he said before he wasn’t the only one charmed by this angel of a man. So he sometimes hear the latest updates about him from classmates._

_“When he is serious about someone, he pursues them diligently. I heard he’s a romantic at heart.”_

_He doesn’t know what hurts more, Jae charming everyone who lays their eyes on him or Jae’s eyes becoming enchanted by someone._

_When he looks back, Jae was on the phone laughing while staring somewhere far._

_Still determined, Wonpil squares his shoulders and approaches “Hyung congratulations!”_

_He hopes the older was overjoyed enough with graduating to notice his embarrassing display of cheeriness._

_“Thanks Wonpil!” Jae beams and Wonpil dies a little. Then the older looks down “Oh? Is that for me?”_

_Wonpil follows his gaze and sees the paper bag carrying the cup. He panics “Ahh no hyung- it’s uhh- actually-“_

_“Jaehyung, hurry up man!”_

_Their heads simultaneously snaps towards the call and they see Jae’s group of friends. The older raises a hand “Yeah! I’ll be quick.”_

_He internally pouts and stops himself from protesting. What right does he have to demand just a few more minutes of his time before they never see each other again?_

_“Just call me Jae.”_

_Wonpil looks up in surprise –and wakes up from his self-pity “But hyung-“_

_“None of that.” One his hands waves dismissively while the other hides his chuckle behind them “We’ll be colleagues soon enough.”_

_“Okay.” He nods despite his heavy doubt they’ll ever cross paths again. But he’ll have time to regret later, so he pastes a smile on his face and greets him one last time (and will finally saying goodbye) “Congratulations again!”_

_And he watches him walk away, holding someone else’s hand._

_-_

Wonpil slumps on his bed soon after entering his dark room.

Memories and moments all jumbled in one big heavy mess in his head, he couldn’t even begin to cry.

He knew it was futile, from years before until this very second.

But now…still feeling the heat of his hand, the pressure of his mouth on his and still recognizing the embrace of his scent on his person…

_How does he go back from this?_

* * *

PJH

Jae enters the moonlit private office and immediately noticed the jar of candies on Wonpil’s desk.

He momentarily forgets what weighs heavy on his chest on that moment and remembers what has been plaguing him for weeks instead.

_Which was equally if not a heavier weight on his heart._

_-_

_Wonpil just left the emergency room with a bounce._

_It was the pediatrician’s birthday. He has apparently been giving away sweets to hospital staff he encounters. But after learning that the emergency room had a once in a blue moon slower than a snail day from him, Wonpil was quick to get down from his office and offer the sweets to his nurses._

_And Jae felt like a proud… something, when he saw how his nurses reacted to Wonpil’s true self -bright and warm (nothing like the cool and stoic person they paint him as) the whole time the pediatrician was giving his treats to his staff one by one, earlier._

_“Was that really Dr. Kim?” one gushes loudly, catching his attention “He’s so cute.”_

_“Yeah, he’s been smiling a lot too these days. Like a lot. Not only when he’s greeting us, like everywhere, whatever he’s doing.”_

_Simultaneous noise of agreement resounded and Jae peeked from his desk to see them enjoying their treats “I heard from Ae though that he’s always been like that. Maybe he’s shy?”_

_“Ohhh” they chorused before turning to his general direction and momentarily getting shocked at seeing him watching. Only momentarily because they soon follows it with “Did loooooove change him? What do you think Dr. Park?”_

_And despite what any one might say, he absolutely did not blush at the thought that he did something that helped Wonpil open up._

_He wasn’t that delusional._

_Well, no matter what it was, he was grateful._

_Because Wonpil’s smiles instantly makes his day._

_He hopes he’d be privileged to see it more often from then on._

_-_

And he did. He thought he’s been lucky to, but thinking about it now-

Was he too happy about the development that it was being taken away from him?

Was he too hopeful after all?

_After everything?_

It was frustrating to not know what was happening.

It was even more frustrating to finally have something in your hands, within your grasp after years of waiting, just for it to- _to literally bolt up and run away._

And he wasn’t even angry.

He is confused and a tad hurt- _okay a whole lot hurt_.

He always knew Wonpil was reserved with the way he shows his concerns for him, specifically, but he knows it was there.

If not, then what else could it mean when he lets him rest in his private room, allow him to eat his stash of snacks and occasionally give him his leftover dinner? And the pillow and blankets as well! The pediatrician was tolerating of his unfunny, sometimes annoying self and knows his schedule by heart too.

Even the coffee mug.

Just a few months ago too, he was more open, playful around him, bubbly and even cuter than he was before. And he had this thought that he was more welcoming of his poor flirting –yes he’s an awkward bean who just punches through things with confidence- and had entertained that maybe it was actually working.

_And he- that night, it felt like he actually feels the same._

Jae groans, _were all those just him reading too much into it?_

Wiping his face under his glasses, he leans back on the couch and just existed.

That is, until light streamed through the previously closed door and the room itself brightens with a soft click.

Turning to look sideways, he sees Wonpil standing conflicted at the door.

* * *

KWP

He could live for one day without a laptop.

He really could.

_Stop your habit of making bad decisions, Wonpil._

“I just- need to get-“ Wonpil stops to bite the inside of his cheeks before muttering to himself “Why am I even telling you- I mean it’s my office.”

He could feel Jae’s stare quietly following him as he went to get his things. He should have just let it stay that way. After days of being pestered _about what_ _happened_ , it was the first time the other doctor wasn’t persuading him to talk- but he was _too quiet…_ then it struck him.

Jae only enters this mood (quiet, contemplative and blank) when he’s-- Wonpil bites his lips this time and lets out an inaudible sigh, because he has always been weak for Jae and even though all he wants is to be far _far_ away from him, he can’t.

He won’t.

Not when Jae is right there waiting for him.

“Something happened?” he asks as he turned to the taller man. Only to see his glasses pushed up and an arm was pressed on his eyes.

A hollow chuckle was what he received and despite his current reservations and internal conflict, his heart ached. “Two. Another’s under critical care.”

“Hmm.” He says in lack of an appropriate response.

Jae has always been soft. Soft when speaking about certain matters, soft looking and soft to the eyes.

Because his heart, his very core is soft. And it breaks Wonpil a little to see him hard on himself like this.

As a first responding doctor, they have to have a certain level of detachment to be able to work efficiently soon after losing a patient but Jae has always been one of a kind.

During work, he’s focused, decisive and commanding. He analyzes quickly and works through whatever.

But after that, when the adrenaline dissipates and he feels the drain in his blood, he’ll be left with doubt for his capabilities and flooded with self-deprecating thoughts of not having done all that he could.

And as someone who is familiar with this side of his, he offers without second-thoughts “Tea?”

Jae looked surprised -probably not expecting it- arm falling beside him and answers lowly “Yes please.”

While he silently prepares the drink, he internally scolds himself for prolonging his torture by jumping back into his habits.

He was obviously _out of his mind._

When he finishes in no time, Wonpil steels himself as he gives the cup because Jae would _surely_ \-- he swallows as their fingers graze- Jae was looking at him expectantly now –and _he knows why_ but he pretends not to as he draws away, holds his own hand and averting from the intense stare. “I- I’ll go now-”

“Was it a dream?”

He stops immediately and stays rooted on his place.

He could’ve ignored his words otherwise, but not- never when he sounds _this small_.

_Will this be another bad decision to add on his list?_

* * *

PJH

“Huh?”

Jae clenches his fingers around the mug, closing his eyes tight as he breathes out “Those times-“

-

_“You can’t save everybody hyung.”_

_“I know that. I know that but still- I know I’m not god or some-“_

_“Exactly.” Wonpil sits beside him on the rooftop bench. The young pediatrician had found him blankly staring at the city below and lingered around until he willingly spilled about his failures that day. ”You are not. We aren’t. We are mere humans equipped with knowledge and with hands like these,” gentle fingers uncurls his from their tight grip and outstretches them “calloused, flawed and bleeds- but they do what they can, they do they’re best.”_

_Jae lifts his head to meet Wonpil’s empathetic gaze, their fingers entwined loosely “You do the best hyung and that’s enough. They can thank you for doing enough.” He can feel himself choke up at the next words the younger says “You can forgive yourself because you did enough.”_

_He would have cried then and there really, but Wonpil suddenly whipping out a can of drink out of nowhere like some endorser cracked him up. They shared a small laugh before he was asked “Tea?”_

_“Yeah, thanks. And it’s Jae.” He whispers, receiving the can “I told you years back, you can call me Jae.”_

_“Alright.”_

_“Thank you, really.”_

_And holding his hand whenever it happened was something Wonpil never failed to do no matter how much he acted like he didn’t want him around the years following that._

_-_

The memory fades from behind his eyes and he is back to reality, to having Wonpil take a step back from him “-when you finally looked at me again, with a smile, openly sharing a laugh-“ he halts to watch Wonpil being stubborn and still won’t look at him _it hurt damn it!_ “Were those just hopeful dreams of mine?”

He lets the silence pass, hoping he’d get his answer. But the pediatrician hightails and leaves “Excuse me.”

Jae exhales loudly then stood up with purpose –because he will have none of this anymore- places his cup with care on Wonpil’s desk and follows him outside the room.

“Ahh! Let me go!” He captures him by his waist and lifts him up with ease. He adjusts the shorter man like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder so he can walk back inside properly “ _Fu-_ you might drop me!”

“Then stop moving so much!” he snarks back.

He carelessly puts the younger down on the couch and stepped back a few to lock the door before blocking it all together, standing at his full height. Determined even with the glare sent directly to him.

_He’ll take this any day than not have it at all._

“That wasn’t funny. What’s with you?”

“What’s with _you_?” he returns a bit more calm than earlier, combing his hair in exasperation when he saw the pediatrician stand up with his back to him “Okay this is getting stupid. It’s been what? _Three weeks_ Wonpil. Can we just sit down and talk about it?”

Wonpil whirls around, face unreadable and hands wildly gesturing. “What’s there to talk about?” But his voice was muted with _hurt? Why would he be hurt?_ “That you got drunk at a bar? Pulled the nearest person to you who unfortunately was me, made out with them and offered a lay?”

“What?” Jae instantly sobers up from his growing frustration. In his confusion, he elaborates slowly “That wasn’t what happened? You left me with no explanation whatsoever after we-”

“’You left me-’” Wonpil echoes in disbelief then his face morphs back to a darker tone “Are you kidding me? Of course I left! You suddenly kissed me-“

He gawks, appalled and unwittingly interrupts “Well you kissed back!”

“And you won’t let me pull away!

“Because I didn’t- _don’t_ want you to!”

“As if I wanted to idiot!”

They looked at each other dumbstruck at that.

_He- wha- what?_

One side of his brain was focused on the fact that Wonpil was turning alarmingly red from anger or embarrassment, he doesn’t know–but he is _still maddeningly adorable how the fuck?_ But the other side was lost because “What?” _He didn’t want to? Then why…?_ “Wait what? Then why did you leave?”

* * *

KWP

This is what he was avoiding.

Baring himself to Jae, confessing his entire soul and- and gets nothing but a broken heart in return.

_How sad._

But he resigns to it. Maybe this is what he needed so talks “I know the nurses talk Jae and _they know_.”

“Know about wha-“

He cuts Jae off before he loses the courage he had scraped “And soon enough, they will know if ever it did happ- I don’t want to go to work and be the poor guy that got nothing out of his unrequited love but a one night of drunken sex.” He paused to reign in his emotions _because he refuses to cry_ “You might be able to take that in a stride and move on. But not me. It’s not easy for me to-“ his voice shakes _damn it so much for not tearing up_ “When for years I-“

“What unrequited love? Wonpil-”

“-and I’ve accepted that, since a long time ago that you just won’t love me and it’s fine-“ he chokes up on his next words because _of course Jae would look so shocked_ he wasn’t the nicest to him some time ago (maybe that’s where he went wrong.) But still, he deserves to be more than just someone’s pass time right? “Jae, it’s okay-“

“ _I love you!_ Of course I do!”

Surprised, his tears recedes and he malfunctions “Wh- _What?”_

_What?_

“Why do you think I’m always around you?” Jae huffs, crossing his arms and petulantly looks away – _was that a flush on his cheeks? Was he getting hallucinations now?_ “I feel offended you’d think I’d just randomly make out with someone because you think I needed release.”

Furrowing his brows, Wonpil mulls over the taller man’s words “Well that’s how it felt.” He began, rubbing his arms and not comprehending anything because _what?_ “We’ve known each other since med school. We’re friends, and if you were serious about me you wouldn’t suddenly kiss me in a party when you’ve drank more than you could hold and offer to go home with you, would you?”

“No. No. _No_ -“

“And me? I’ve been in lo-“ Wonpil bites his lips to stop himself – _surely, Jae was just caught up in the moment_ “-for years and to think that that’s all you see me as, a one night s-“

“No! You got it all wrong!” the older doctor shrieks rather loudly he was taken aback. “I-I drank too much because you made me nervous and Younghyun’s a teasing machine about me being whipped which _okay maybe he’s right_ ,” Jae lifts a hand to his face _and he badly wants to coo at the sudden display of bashfulness_ “-then you look so pretty all worried about me and I had just to kiss you so I did. I finally did. After years of pining for you I finally did it.”

_Did he just said that?_

“I-“ He swallows, thinking. _That can’t be true, right?_ “But you still wanted it when you invited me back righ-”

“No! I mean- _yeah_ maybe but but!” Jae gesticulates frantically probably from seeing his narrowing eyes. “I was actually thinking we can cook something together to get sober, watch a movie or _talk_. About _us_. Whatever. And maybe kiss again? I don’t know. Then I’ll get to wake up next to you and see-“

Wonpil blinks and blinks at every word clumsily stumbling out of Jae.

He can feel himself warming up too.

_That was romantic._

_And Jae blushing over his own plans?_

_He is so endearing, how not to fall in lo- But explanation first, swoon later._

“And you can’t say all this before then?” He accuses without much thought. Because… _what?_ They were talking about him. They are talking about Park Jaehyung. The Jae who knows his way with words that if he so desires can be persuasive as he’d want. The Dr. Park who knows instantly what to say to worried relatives or panicked nurses. _Nothing was making sense!_ “You’re the one good with words and the one time I needed to hear-!”

“You didn’t give me a chance! And- and you’re the one who won’t say enough!”

“I-Argh! You- You’re-” _I can’t believe I’m stupidly in love with you!_ “You’re insufferable!”

“And you are so damn adorable!” Jae laughs disarming and stupid then, visibly relieved and moves to plop down on the sofa “Are we good now?”

_Fuck no._

“No we are not-” Jae pulls him down suddenly catching him off-guard he suppresses a scream as he falls down unceremoniously.

His head hits the taller man's chest despite bracing himself. He could feel his broad chest still rumbling under his palms. Pushing himself up, he was greeted by the view of Jae, scratching the back of his head where it might’ve hit the armrest, eyes half closed but nonetheless, he was beaming.

“That was dangerous!” but with hope blossoming in his chest he couldn’t really be fully mad. Not when he could feel Jae’s heart pounding too.

Or was it his own?

_Was this really happening?_

Jae chuckles in response but he stops abruptly and looks at him.

Wonpil felt goosebumps rising because Jae’s beautiful hazelnut eyes held his attention as soon as they were revealed, and at their sudden intensity his heart stutters _has Jae been holding himself back for so long_ _he doesn’t know how to control it anymore?_ The seriousness in his eyes made him shiver, but the gruff voice that asked the question stole his breath away “Can I kiss you?”

Internally he was melting, but outside his default returns with sass _he was barely functioning can you blame him?_ “Is that all you could think about?”

Jae's arm that was holding his waist tightens, while the other arranges his legs in a more comfortable position for the both of them.

Too shocked to protest or do anything he soon finds himself pressed firmly against Jae, their legs tangled. Wonpil nervously realizes too that they were eye level (because Jae was slightly slouching) and _oh so close._

“Yes. Well, no.” Jae replies with a chuckle, but his eyes were trained on him still. It was anything but humorous. “We have a _lot_ to talk about, but… but I’d really want to kiss you right now. May I?”

Then he sees it.

Recognizes it.

The determination in Jae’s eyes to gain his consent.

_Ridiculous._

_You're ridiculous Jae._

Wonpil shakes his head fondly, chest bursting with overwhelming feelings for the man in front of him “What do I do with you, Jae?”

The hand on his thigh moves and travels up to his back to pull him tighter, _closer_ but Jae does nothing more.

It was an option he was offering.

But Wonpil will have none of that. From their place on the broad chest, he moves his hands and places them gently on the base of the other’s strong neck. He caresses his throat wonderingly and lightly chuckles at feeling it swallow.

He keeps his gaze train on Jae’s even as they flutter close, and through half lidded eyes, he quickly memorizes his face, his expression before he shuts them fully to savor the feeling of sealing their lips again, _just like that night._

_Without the doubt or fear._

_With only this feeling._

* * *

PJH

_Fuck, please don’t be a dream._

_Please._

His next thoughts were drowned however after feeling Wonpil’s hands move from his collar to fully wrap his arms around his neck and Jae allows himself to be swept away in his kisses.

In having him in his embrace again.

From Wonpil’s waist, he lifts a hand to bury itself in his hair. Holding his head in place.

_Shit, this is real right?_

Their bodies’ snug fit, lips locked and hungry, hands shameless in their exploration and hearts beating in sync.

When Wonpil pulls away to take heavy gulps minutes later, the steam from their breaths fogs his glasses and blurs the pediatrician’s expression. Knowing that he can see if it was close enough, he removes his glasses and drops them on the floor – _he really wants to remember this clearly-_ before returning his hand back to the face in front of him.

He feels the grip on his shirt’s neck tighten as soon as they meet gazes.

_He’s such a sight to see._

Jae really wants to memorize his face in that very moment, but captivated by how much his russets were dilated, he forgets the desire to do so and simply presses his mouth back on his.

He had been parched for so long and having been let to have a taste made him greedy.

_And he was allowed to be greedy and take more._

When he felt his chest burning, he breaks away reluctantly. He breathes out slowly afraid that making any noise will break the dazed look on Wonpil’s face. Upon noticing a string of saliva connecting their mouths though, he hums a little and brushes his thumb curiously against those well-kissed lips.

Wonpil unconsciously presses a kiss on his thumb while holding his own surely enamored gaze.

Despite being equally dazed from everything, he whispers with want “Say it.”

“Huh?”

Jae chuckles softly and on seeing the cute confusion written on the other’s face he couldn’t help himself when he automatically plants a swift peck that eventually began another deep one. Quick to respond, Wonpil returns his kiss with vigor.

_He could get used to this._

Pulling away a while later, he says like some prayer against the younger’s lips “ _I love you,_ Wonpil. I love you.”

And he waits for the reaction. He expected a blush or even a shy glare but not Wonpil burrowing his head on his neck and squeezing the life out of him with a cute squeak.

“Hey-!” but he stops, feeling movement against his neck.

Jae hugs him tighter when the mouthed words on his skin were “ _I love you too_.” Then Wonpil loosens his hold on him, leaning away to face him. “I really do.”

His heart stutters not only because of the words but because Wonpil was beaming at him, complete with a toothy smile and pink cheeks.

“Hehe!” He giggles, not minding the confused, a bit judgmental look he received.

“Why are you laughing?” Wonpil asks confused, pouting a little.

“Just-“ Jae lets the wide grin tugging at his lips for a while now spread. “Yey!”

The pediatrician laughs adoringly and gazes tenderly at him “You’re a dork, Jae.”

“You’re the one in love with me” he shrugs, but he probably had a dumb expression on _well who cares?_ “What does that say about you?”

“You love me too though,” Wonpil brightly replies, pinching his skin lightly but his grin was equally giddy “What does that make you?”

Jae caresses the face he longed to hold and was _finally within his grasp_. He smiles wide and sincere, heart bursting at the seams “Incredibly happy. _Absolutely overjoyed._ ”

At Wonpil’s bubbly laugh, he knew they were on the same page.

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M VERY TEMPTED TO COUNT HOW MANY WHATs I USED LMAO
> 
> On a serious note though, writing kissing scenes like this is a first for me so your comments and kudos from previous chapters helped a lot *ugly sobbing* just my heart is very warm (with warm feelings HAHA)
> 
> Again, thank you for receiving this story well kjashkjahda it literally was rooted from 'oh wonpil in white coat? sleepyhead jae? idiots in love? WHY NOT?' so it makes me super happy that you guys enjoyed this (I really hope you do!)
> 
> See you in my next story! or...heh
> 
> (and may we not starve this long again as jaepil stans jk lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! A SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR A VERY SPECIAL CHARACTER!
> 
> This is very self-indulgent, but I do hope you'll enjoy this too!
> 
> Not proofread jsjlasjla sorry

_“Don’t worry Ms. Lee, Dr. Kim is a nice man. He’d welcome you warmly.”_

Those were the exact reassuring words the HR personnel had told her when she got the job. And the lady was all kind and approachable the whole time during her hiring process.

She doesn’t seem to be the type to lie too.

“Ae, that’s Dr. Kim.”

So maybe she just forgot to mention that Dr. Kim Wonpil, despite the admittedly good looks _like WOW, some really gets favored huh_? was a little too intimidating and could probably freeze someone with just a glance.

_But she won’t judge him too fast._

_After all, he was her new boss._

_And she needs the job._

She opted to observe the fluid movements instead for a few minutes until Dr. Kim had passed their table and left the cafeteria.

Her friend, Yuna, one of the hospital’s staff pharmacist, leans over to her again “A real life _ice prince_ , don’t you think?”

_Hmm, maybe._

But having read too much romance novels, shoujo manga and manhwa, watched uncountable dramas, animated or not, her mind easily translates ‘Ice Prince’ into ‘that-misjudged-character-who-actually-has-a-soft-side-and-anyone-would-love-him-if-they-just-know.’

Well, if it really was applicable to real people anyways.

But again, he was a pediatrician right? Ae had always believed it takes a certain charm to endear yourself to children and teens.

It doesn’t change the fact though, that her nerves shot up the moment Dr. Kim entered his clinic on her first day with a regal sort of air.

Snatched jaw, lightly curled hair, a nice set of russet eyes and firm lips.

_Wow, he could really pass as a crown prince._

The plain pastel colored long-sleeves neatly tucked in pressed slacks looked extra majestic on him. The gray outer coat folded on his elbow and the nice-looking leather tote bag just adds some sort of magic to him.

Still, _his resting face was hella scary._

Until he noticed her trying-its-best-not-to-fidget awkward body by the waiting area chairs and smiles brightly at her.

_Like blindingly sunny._

_Oh my god- he has laugh lines!_

“Are you my new secretary?” Dr. Kim chirps.

And she tried not to choke after barely holding her expression to not look too shocked.

_Ice Prince?! This guy’s a freaking sun fairy, king-glitter-happiness or something!_

“Y-yes, I mean. Yes. I’m Lee Ae.”

“Nice to meet you!” the man enthusiastically greets “I’ll be under your care!”

Thus begins her constantly getting thrown off the loop as Dr. Kim’s secretary, because the pediatrician was a mystery wrapped in confusing layers of too giddy smiles, soft but playful voice, regal face and (apparently to others) cold eyes.

Soon though, she realizes that maybe he had reasons – _which_ _to this day, she still doesn’t get, to be honest_ \- personal reasons to act the way he does outside his office.

And the _reason_ comes in the form of a nonchalant tower of a man who strides inside the clinic like he owns the place, three and a half weeks into her new job.

She was early that day, the first time she clocked in before Dr. Kim. Happy with the change, she took the opportunity to arrange her table and decorate it using the cute office supplies she bought online some nights ago.

Ae was arranging the cartoonish animals on the front of her desk –eye-catching and would hopefully add to the overall easy ambience of the clinic- when the door lock clicks and slides open.

Frozen on her spot –and absolutely ignored _or maybe she wasn’t noticed?-_ the man, who seems to be a hospital staff –he was wearing scrubs and a long white coat after all- closes the door behind him with a yawn and dragged his feet towards Dr. Kim’s private office.

She watched, gaping as the man pulled out a key and unsuccessfully jammed it into the hole “Did he change locks?” she heard him mumble, thumping his forehead on the door “Why?”

_Is he drunk?_

“Uhm-“ Clearing her throat louder, she caught the other’s seemingly drowsy attention “Dr. Kim lost his copy so he had to change locks.”

“Oh,” he blinks slowly, already looking dead on his feet “I thought he got fed up with me.” _Fed up with what?_ “Anyways,” snapping back into the present, she noticed the slow movements and drag in his words “would you happen to have the key?”

“I- well, I do but-“ _Why would I give it to you?_

The man lifts a hand like a boy begging for another cookie and perhaps, because her heart sympathized with his tired look, she handed him her copy.

_If you didn’t look like a pleasant –albeit really out of it- man, I’ll be calling the security by now._

_Oh god, may Dr. Kim be merciful when he find out about this._

“Good morning-“ she hears the pediatrician say, a little over an hour later “Ae? Is something the matter?”

Probably from handling different types of people, the doctor can easily read her fidgeting. Ae swallows, prays for mercy and spills “Oh- uhh- a guy in scrubs suddenly-“

She expected a reprimand honestly, _who wouldn’t be mad?_ but then “Park Jaehyung.” The petite doctor sighs in resignation, rubbing his arms _in nervousness?_ “I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable-“

“No not really, he just surprised me that’s all.”

_I really hope you won’t kick me out though because I kind of gave him access?_

The pediatrician smiled reassuringly at her and she relaxes. When he turned to go to his room though, she took note of the tense set on his shoulders. _But he isn’t particularly scared?_

She shrugged it off and went to back to filtering the emails. Few minutes into it however, there was muffled talking, a loud thud then the door unlocking.

“Ow!” With wide eyes, she takes in Dr. Kim pinching this _Park Jaehyung’s_ forearm as they walk towards her “Okay! Okay! Let go already!”

Dr. Kim lets go, but remains glaring at the taller man, feet impatient in their tap-tap-tap “Geez, Wonpil, you could’ve woken me up in a _more intimate wa-“_ The smaller doctor raised a fist as though preparing to strike, and Ae in half-bewilderment jumped at the laugh the other man let out.

Then he turned to her with a beat.

“Hi! Sorry for surprising you earlier.” _This is the same guy from earlier?_ “I’m Park Jaehyung, emergency doctor. You’ll see me often here.”

Then he looks down to Dr. Kim with a soft teasing smile.

_Ooooh what’s this?_

But the pediatrician was looking away, grumbling to himself “No she won’t.”

“Yes she will.” Dr. Park harrumphs playfully, earning a smile from her, before waving a lazy hand “Anyways, I’m going back to sleep. Night.”

Dr. Kim stomps his feet adorably despite the indignation “What? Jae!”

_Jae? Ah!_

“Ah!” She thumps her fist against her open palm, some sort of eureka moment making her excited “Is he the boyfriend Jisoo- I mean Ms. Joo was talking about?”

Joo Jisoo is one of the hospital’s senior nurses in the emergency room and one of her newest friend. They, Jisoo and about two more staff, caught her eating lunch few days ago and warns her with a giddy smile about Dr. Kim’s cheeky boyfriend.

The taller man bursts out laughing, not mocking in anyway just plain amused, which cannot be said the same about the getting increasingly flushed Dr. Kim, who eventually denies “Not my boyfriend!”

_Oho? But you’re blushing though?_

“Did Ms. Joo mention I’m the more handsome one?” Dr. Park asks playfully and with her innocent grin _because Dr. Kim you are not getting away from me after this,_ the bespectacled taller man chuckles some more and pats the reddening pediatrician’s head “Problem solved _boyfriend_ , I’m going back to sleep.”

As Dr. Park turns to leave, she remembers suddenly “Wait, the keys!”

“Hmm?” The emergency physician pokes the still frozen pediatrician back to life and grins boyishly at the wide lost eyes “Go give her a new copy, hers is mine now.”

Seeing Dr. Kim’s lip jutting out at the taller doctor’s back returning to the office, Ae giggles to herself.

_I wonder…_

~

Months’ worth of careful observation, gossips and considerations, she therefore concludes -she still doesn’t understand why or how they ended up that way- but one thing’s for sure-

“Do you like Dr. Park?” She blurts out of nowhere.

“Oh my goodness-“ Dr. Kim chokes a little on his cake. They were sharing the pastry she brought while he was taking a break from typing a report for Professor Yoo. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” She sheepishly says to Dr. Kim. _Not really_ “So do you?”

“What made you think that way?” he carefully questions.

_Please- heart eyes when he isn’t looking? Keeping that salted abomination of a cracker because he likes it? Asking where to buy the best kinds of pillow and blanket when you don’t even sleep here?_

_If anything, I feel like I’m falling in love with no one just by watching you fall for him._

Shrugging in feign casualness, she smiles innocently “Nothing actually.”

“Oh thank god it’s not obvious.” The pediatrician sighs, relieved.

_Not obvious to only Dr. Park apparently!_

But Ae grins triumphantly anyways “Ha! So you do like him!”

Dr. Kim sits upright and turns to the clinic door in panic as if expecting Dr. Park to magically manifest, before pouting at her, obviously defeated “Don’t tease me, okay?”

“Okay~” she concedes, but inside, she was plotting.

_Now I have to make Dr. Park notice him!_

~

When she gets to work a little too early, some weeks after that conversation, with the sun yet to rise high and the artificially lit room was still and quiet...well, _not completely,_ she shivers. 

Someone’s humming.

She was sure there was someone humming and it was not just a remnant of her imagination from last night’s horror movie.

Ae takes a calming breath, setting her bag down while convincing herself that there is, an actual person humming.

_Because if there wasn’t…Dr. Kim please have your place exorcised._

Walking slowly to where the sound was possibly coming from, she noticed immediately that the office’s door was open.

Hesitant but needing to get her fears off already, she pokes her head in and had barely been able to suppress a gasp.

Inside, fast asleep on the couch was Dr. Kim _,_ whose head was on Dr. Park’s shoulder, while the taller man looked peaceful, humming to the pediatrician’s hair.

_What? What’s happening?_

_Oh my god! Dr. Kim wake the freaking up!_

_Wait- they’re holding hands?_

She lets out a small squeak at that _because they look so domestic what the heck_ and snaps Dr. Park awake from his humming, catching her with her mouth agape by the entrance.

_Damn it, Ae. You ruined it._

Dr. Park looked surprised for a split second, but his face softens when the pediatrician grumbles in his sleep. Untangling their fingers carefully, the emergency physician lifts the shorter man’s head so that it was leaning on the couch’s arm rest comfortably, before standing up.

Realizing she was invading a moment, she turns away but not fast enough, because she saw the taller man lean down to press a soft kiss on Dr. Kim’s closed eyes.

_Have they been in a secret relationship after all?_

She squeaks involuntarily before running away.

Few minutes passed until Dr. Park finds her staring blankly at her black monitor “That was embarrassing but uhh-“ she lifts an eyebrow hearing him hesitate, _almost reluctant?_ “can you keep it a secret?”

What?

_So they’re not together? Still? Even after that?_

_How long have they been dancing around each other then?_

~

Out of respect (despite it taking all of her not to blabber) she kept it to herself, but it was bright as the mid-noon rays entering the room that this thing they had going on, _the frustrating hide and seek_ they’re doing with their _mutual feelings_ is going nowhere.

_Or at least she thinks so._

“That’s a cute mug Dr. Park! Where’d you get that?” she asked the said doctor who was about to leave the clinic.

“You don’t know yet?” the man teases, lifting his white coffee mug decorated with a cartoon chicken but upon seeing it again, he grins wide betraying his proud excitement “Wonpil gave me this!”

“Ooohh,” she teases back before genuinely asking “So you getting anywhere with him?”

_Apparently the wrong question._

Because Dr. Park slumps a little and lets out a defeated chuckle, eyes trained on the chicken drawing “Nah.”

“But the cup must mean something right?”

_Because it does. I’m pretty sure it does!_

“You think so?” was his hopeful query.

_Ugh! You don’t?_ “Well, why don’t you ask him?”

The man opens his mouth to answer, but his phone rings and then he was gone.

She internally screams at the bad timing.

When Dr. Kim gets back from his meeting, she starts conversationally “I heard from a little birdie that you gave someone a cup.”

“Ae no.” The pediatrician deadpans and tried to look casual when he explains with a shrug “It’s just that Dr. Park keeps on using mine and-”

“Not a fan of indirect kisses?” she quips absentmindedly. When she comes to it, she sees his cheeks growing pink “Wait, you never thought of that?”

His unblinking russet eyes matched with his slacked jaw was enough for an answer.

_So pure._

“You’re so cute Dr. Kim!”

“A-Ae!”

“But true, why settle for indirect kisses if you can have the real one?” she continues, finding herself amused at his bright red face.

“No- no stop stop!” _he totally imagined it, ugh adorable_ but then the pediatrician sighs, pout on display “As if he would ever.”

_Someone so help me, or I’ll spell it out for them any time soon._

_But that would ruin the natural flow of things!_

_Universe give me a sign please and I will intervene._

Barely holding her tongue in, she asks instead “Why not?”

Dr. Kim vaguely waves towards the clinic’s door (as though Dr. Park's face was slapped on it) “Well, _him_ -” then gestures weakly at himself “and there’s me-“

_Excuse me? Who broke your self-esteem? I’ll fight them._

“You’ll never know.” _Because yes you! An amazing person who unfortunately is blind and can’t see how much he is adored in return- god._ After successfully reigning in her feelings, she suggests “Why don’t you give it a try?”

_And make Dr. Park all flustered around you, then you’ll finally be togeth-_

“He might get disgusted with me.”

As much as Ae wants to spill what she knows, reassuring this precious man that he was amazing just as he was comes as priority for the mean time. But before that, she says softly “Dr. Park isn’t that type of a man though.”

And her heart flutters when she sees a small sweet smile bloom on his face despite the defeat on his posture.

“Yes. He isn’t like that at all.”

_Can someone tell him already that he is very much loved in return?_

~

“Ae! Is it true?”

She blinks, lost. Then her character dies.

_Aw, I have to start over?_

“Pay attention will you?” they snatched her phone away before continuing “Is Dr. Park really like _really really finally_ courting him?”

_More like they’re stupid for each other for who knows how long it would have been relationship goals but they’re not together._

_Yet._

_Still working on that._

“Ugh poor Dr. Park, actually choosing that stoic pediatrician.”

_Eh?_

“Yeah, he smiles curtly sometimes but most of the time he is just-“

She watched them all shiver simultaneously. Like they all remember the same horrorfying experience.

_Ehh?_

“Are we talking about the same Dr. Kim?” she asks, legitimately confused “Really?”

Ae frowns at the chorused agreement she received.

_Gosh, how much wrong things do they know about him?_

She had a hard time putting their image of Dr. Kim to the one she sees every work day.

To the one she knows.

Dr. Kim with his occasional colorful neckties, cute _handmade_ charms and a variety of snacks? Plus his shy beaming smiles around his patients, bright round eyes and excited voice when he’s sharing a story to her? Nothing like the scary person they think he is.

Then there’s this longing and soft touches on an unaware Dr. Park?

_He is the purest._

“Yeah!” one answers her with a firm nod then proceeded to gush over the other doctor in question “Then there’s Dr. Park who is so cool and boyfriend material. Just his whole personality screams campus crush you know?” When the other’s voiced their agreement, they took turns enumerating his desirable qualities.

She snaps out of her brewing by the time they finished with their gushing “And he is out-going and funny! Very disarming too!”

_True but-_

“Are we exactly thinking about the same Dr. Park?”

“Of course!”

_Those two are more similar than I initially thought, actually._

Because sure Dr. Park was everything they said he is, and she knows too. But she also knows that Dr. Park is man who would prefer books over parties and naps in the clinic than socializing. He also comes with fond laughs, lingering looks and stolen moments that betrays his _possible_ insecurity about himself and his stand in Dr. Kim’s life.

_And wow that went downhill quickly._

But it was just a hunch anyway. And her basis for concluding such are characters from anime and movies.

_Yeah, very reliable._

They nudge her out of her reverie this time, urging her to promise them. “Keep us updated okay?”

~

“You’re early today, Ms. Ae.” the bespectacled man greets her with a small grin, one morning. 

“Disappointed?” She laughs seeing the playful eye-roll he sent to her. “I heard from the morning staff that Dr. Kim brought your coat to you yesterday.”

Dr. Park shrugs nonchalantly “What of it?”

_You can lie to me, but your face is far too happy about it._

“They told me you’re slowly going public with your relationship.” Ae lifts a teasing eyebrow then, smirking at the doctor “Are you keeping things from me now Dr. Park? Me? Your number one accomplice?”

“Very funny” he chuckles with another eye-roll “Even though he almost hit me again-” Dr. Park then lifts a fist to hide his mouth, cheeks pinking lightly “- it was really sweet of him to go out of his way.”

_Any moment now Dr. Kim, please miraculously enter any moment now._

“Why don’t you tell him that?”

“And what? Get him more annoyed with me?”

_No, he would actually melt like freaking goo in front of you because his heart has been yours since time immemorial._ “Oh? He isn’t already?” She deadpans in jest instead.

He dramatically presses a hand on his chest “You wound me.”

But he really does look dejected at the thought of annoying Dr. Kim.

Take note, _thought._ Because he isn’t. At all.

_Seriously!_

They have numerous rumors, some true, most are exaggerated (but still with some truth!) even Sun, when she took his phone to Dr. Kim was shocked that he’s allowed to sleep there, when –in their minds anyways- they think that the pediatrician is a cold person. So they deduced that he was special for the younger doctor.

And he was.

_Notice it already!_

_~_

That’s why for the following months, she strengthens her resolve _to get them together_ (but lowkey of course.)

“Was that your boyfriend again?” she giggles seeing the panic in pediatrician's face as he slams the door behind him.

When the doctor makes a crying face and clutches his hands to his chest she jokes “The nurses will survive this week on this gossip alone.”

Of course she won’t tell _but if I have to tease you until you break, I will._

And when the emergency physician cheers about something when she announced that the other's next patients had rescheduled, despite not knowing the details, she slips in lowly with a grin “Have fun~”

_Yes, Dr. Park! About time one of you makes a damn move._

Then in the blur of working to pay the bills and subtly nudging the two doctors to each other (which she considers as top priority) she wasn’t able to pinpoint when the change happened, when they become closer, with less push and pulls and actually laughing together, making jokes and plans (that hopefully are _date_ dates) and with Dr. Kim more comfortable in his own skin (she almost tear up at seeing him freely happy.)

“Ae! Why didn’t you tell us Dr. Kim was like that?!” They bombarded her with anecdotes of how _nice_ and _adorable_ the pediatrician was, as soon as she got settled on their table at the cafeteria.

“I did though-“ she sighs, but inside she felt pride and something similar to ‘That’s my boy!’ was repeatedly echoed in her head.

“Ugh anyway! They had breakfast together today and yesterday too. Doyeon and Minju also saw Dr. Kim waiting for Dr. Park last night.” They squealed, starting yet again their favorite pass time. Speculating about the twosome’s relationship.

_Freaking finally!_

~

The next days were pure bliss for her. She liked Dr. Kim best when he is bubbly and loudly laughing. And seeing Dr. Park wearing the same mood is just the best.

They were finally going in the right direction.

Until everything, they’re playful jabs, pure laughs, eye contacts and comfortable atmosphere comes to a startlingly sudden halt.

She sighs at seeing Dr. Kim nod to her stiffly again and leave the clinic in a hurry, narrowly avoiding the emergency physician who just entered.

When Dr. Park rubs his face tiredly, she questions with caution “Did you guys fight or something?”

“I don’t know-“ he sighs in exasperation and smiles sadly at her “I really don’t know.”

And something in their still lingering stares and heavy sighs when the other isn’t aware breaks her heart a little.

About a week later, before going home, she knocks on the pediatrician’s private office. Hearing the permission, she opens the door with a small smile “Dr. Kim, you finished all the reports for next week already, please take a break and rest early.”

“I-“ Dr. Kim bites his lips before forming a small smile, but his eyes still had the faraway look in them. “Yes. Sorry for worrying you.”

“You can talk to me, okay?” she sincerely offers.

Dr. Kim struggled to lift his mouth then “I’ll get over it.”

_I won’t. Getting you two together has been years in the making, you can’t just suddenly stop._

_All my hard work._

She sighs, because joking aside, it was hard to watch them like this, especially after seeing them grow closer with less fears and hesitations.

~

“Are they fighting still?” one of the nurses pouts.

They were at their table again, having just finished dinner at the cafeteria. 

Ae groans internally, _because same,_ but still “And why are we even bothering with this, _again_?”

“Because! Ae!” the others cried, dejected. 

She sighs, _of course they would know too._ Dr. Park has been a walking rain cloud despite trying his best to stay upbeat.

“Should we bake them something?” Jisoo suggests “Sugar might cheer them up right?”

Sun frowns with a shake of her head “But not going to guarantee they’ll make up.” They all slumped at that “What even happened to them?”

“I don’t know.” Ae answers, seeing all eyes on her. “But Dr. Kim has been too busy drowning himself in reports outside of his schedules.”

“Dr. Park too!”

“No!” another protests, slamming their fist on the table with feelings “They have to make up already!”

“We miss them being cute together.”

_I know! Imagine how tired I am._

Ae settles her chin on her palm, blowing at her bangs and blankly observing the others around her.

_But for all we know they’re already making out._

She laughs hollow at that. _Ha! What wishful thinking._

~

Few days after, still no progress as to how she can help with the two idiots’ predicament _because she doesn’t know anything as to why_ _they even found themselves there_ she drags her feet to her desk and starts on some documents to distract her.

As she was saving the file, she noticed that it was nearing seven-thirty in the morning and Dr. Kim still hasn’t come in.

_He has an eight-fifteen schedule though._

Checking her phone and seeing no messages from him, she looks at the office’s door.

_Did he pass out here?_

She didn’t waste time hesitating, because Dr. Kim was never tardy, so it must have been something grave as to why he wasn't there yet.

Opening the door wide with purpose, she gets the surprise of her career as his secretary “Oh my-!” _the making out thing was just a joke but this is way- oh my god!_

Dr. Park lifts his eyes from his phone to her and smiles softly “You’re early Ms. Ae.”

“I- uhm yes” She stumbles on her words, the more that the scene in front of her sinks in “Dr. Kim-“

_-is asleep in your freaking embrace! And you’re lying down on that couch like it’s some cozy bed and Dr. Kim looks so soft and tiny pressed against you and- and what the heck is happening?_

Unbothered at seeing them that way, the emergency physician asks “Does he have an early schedule today?”

Absentmindedly answering _because again what the heck is happening?_ “Uhh well, yes.”

_But I can lie for him so you can be soft in each other’s arms a little longer._

“I see. Thank you, Ms. Ae.”

Still frozen, she gapes when Dr. Park softly cards his long fingers in the slumbering man’s hair, whispering like a _a_ – a _lover_ “Piri-“

Dr. Kim stretches a little then “Mm?" he mewls and rubs his face on the taller man’s chest.

_Oh my god!_

She shouldn’t be seeing such an intimate moment, _she really shouldn’t_ but what can she do when the scene unfolding in front of her struck her dumb she was malfunctioning.

_Good thing they seem to forget about her._

But when Dr. Kim languidly moves to wrap his arms around the taller man’s shoulder and in return, Dr. Park adjusts himself, lifting his torso up by his elbows, she blushed hard and gapes some more unblinking.

Ae slaps a hand on her mouth when she saw Dr. Park lower himself – _or was he pulled down?-_ to the waiting mouth under him and she thankfully snaps out of her shock just in time, allowing her to back away swiftly, closing the door as quiet as she can.

She breathes in then out.

Biting her fist, she squeals mutely.

_Yes! Damn it. YES!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!!!
> 
> See ya!! Love you all!!! 🥰🥰🥰


	6. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approximately 7 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special treat for Valentine's Day!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♥

KWP

He was laughing.

And Wonpil was sure it was him who Jae was laughing at.

“Piri, I swear-” Jae chuckles, eyes twinkling as he reached for his hands to stop them from their worrying “Stop fidgeting.”

“But I can’t help it!” he cries, squeezing the fingers now entangled with his “What if she gets scared or- _or_ cry-” the other who was amusedly listening to his rambling pushed him by shoulder because they have reached their designated seats “-and we’re up here. We can’t suddenly run down to-”

Their seat was a little bit far from the stage of the small theater. But it had a good view and they can easily prop their video camera without blocking anyone once the show starts.

“She’s been anticipating this day since forever.” The taller man adjusts on his seat then frees his hand to pat him on the head “She’ll be fine. Don’t worry too much.”

As Jae assembled their video camera, he pouts and looks down, reflecting that he was most probably just overthinking again _and it wasn’t even about something deep_ but he takes note of Jae’s bouncing leg. Squinting up, he throws back to him “You don’t get to say that to me.”

“I’m not nervous.” Jae denies with a huff. “I’m so excited I can hardly contain it.” The pediatrician simply rolls his eyes fondly at seeing Jae laugh behind his fist. Then the other doctor flourishes his long arms proudly “Besides, the whole world is about to see the talents she learned from me, that’s worth the excitement.”

He bubbles in giggles, refusing to humor the bespectacled man as he gestures around them “This number of people isn’t enough to be the ‘whole world’, Jae.”

“Oh?” The man challenges, gaze bright. Then Jae lifts both hands and presses them on his cheeks. In reply to the confused noise he let out, Jae squishes his cheeks making his lips jut out and meets his questioning stare “See? I’m holding the whole world.”

Eyes widening, Wonpil felt himself flush. And the peck he received after such declaration didn’t help at all.

_Seriously! Stop acting like it’s a first date, Wonpil!_

They’ve been married for a few years now and they’re are surely – _definitely-_ still counting. But Wonpil thinks he’ll never stop finding reasons –or rather the universe will never stop giving him reasons- to stay in love with this man. Or Jae is just a naturally gifted person and one of his special talents is to enchant him every day.

_Disgusting._

“Ouch!” Hitting the man with a barely there slap, Wonpil’s burning face was freed from Jae’s hands, while the latter makes a face and rubs his arm dramatically “Wait until I tell her you hit me again.”

“It was barely a hit.” Wonpil sasses, patting his husband’s cheek then with a bat of his lashes he offers in jest “I could punch you?”

Jae grins wide and mischievous “On my mouth with yours?”

Incredibly fond, it was his turn to cup Jae’s face and with a firm press making the other’s mouth pucker, he leaned up to ‘punch’ him. Pulling away right after, he sees the slight pinking on Jae’s bright and pleased expression and Wonpil couldn’t help but beam in return.

It was nice. To act stupid and in love, especially when you aren’t alone in doing so. And his reflection in Jae’s eyes still makes his heart flutter, much like everything ‘Park Jaehyung’ to be honest.

Settling back on his seat, Wonpil quirks an eyebrow remembering their conversation earlier “And what talents are you even talking about?”

“The audacity!” Jae exclaims, adjusting his glasses that slid down from his exaggerated movements “Have you not seen me practicing with her?”

“More like distracting. Ae aged about ten years with how handful you two were.” Wonpil hides a laugh, remembering the days his secretary had to endure with his two favorite people during her after work hours at the clinic.

“Please, Ms. Ae’s omitting details.” The other waves a confident dismissive hand “She was an accomplice.”

“I know. I was there.” Because if anything, Ae had had too much fun witnessing his husband’s _attempt_ to dance with them. Jae was an okay singer – _well fine, he was amazing but he doesn’t need another ego boost-_ but he was a… _an interesting_ dancer. And Wonpil was about poke fun on him when the lights dimmed and the stage was the one left lit “Oh! It’s starting.”

A number of children in colorful dresses and costumes entered with varying difference in how they stumble in. Wonpil heard Jae move, most probably to start their recording, but the former was too engross in finding her.

As though with telepathy, she looks up to their general direction and waves an enthusiastic arm. Unable to wave back because the music started, Wonpil simply adored her from afar. She was glowing bright in the front line, second from the right and was wearing her equally bright yellow tutu and pretty flower crown they made together, sprawled on their living room floor.

“She’s so beautiful.”

~

PJH

Jae chances a glance to his side and smiles tenderly at what he saw. Wonpil was on the edge of his seat, mouth agape, eyes wide and glistening with both his hands pressed on his chest. Shaking his head in fond affection he turns his eyes back to the stage and whispers with overflowing love at the toothy grin the little sunflower had while dancing freely “That’s _our_ baby girl.”

Their baby girl is Jiah. And she’s turning four today.

It was a lengthy journey, her adoption process, filled with a lot of doubts and tears and paper works but they persevered and she was finally, officially theirs.

For a year and half now actually. Still, the knowledge that she was truly their own was something that will always be a blessing to them, considering.

They had been together for five years and married for two when one of his quick errands to the supermarket ended up with him carrying a sobbing child with his bloodied hands to the hospital.

-

_“Hello~” Wonpil greets as soon as the call connected “Did you forget the brand I was aski-”_

_With a ragged breath he interrupts “I’m at the hospital.”_

_“What happened?” He could hear Wonpil putting the knife down –they were in the middle of preparing dinner when the smaller man noticed a missing ingredient thus his errand- and quickly washed his hands. No more words came from him and thankfully, just by knowing him enough, Wonpil was up and moving “I’m on my way.”_

_In no time, Wonpil was flying to him. Hair windswept and face scrunched in worry “Jae! What happened?”_

_He remembers he was waiting for the light to turn red when a white car zoomed past the pedestrian lane. Everything happened so fast, because after that, there was a loud crash then people were screaming for help._

_The white car was embedded on a light post, bending the metal in awkward angles and to its opposite, another -a taxi- was rolled over, the front was absolutely devastated. Running to help, Jae shoulders his way through the nosy crowd and finds the taxi driver slumped. He was about to shout for someone to call emergency when a shrill cry resounded. Investigating, he finds a woman in the backseat, hugging a child close to her chest protectively._

_It was a blur after that. The rescue team appeared and he did his best to be of assistance. When the mother and child was pulled out, he instinctively reached out for the child as the other personnel tend to her mother._

_The mother and taxi driver died, some others were injured. The white car’s driver was severely injured but alive. But that man was the least of his concerns. The little girl, they were informed few days later, has no relatives to claim her and after watching her cry inconsolably every time they visit her, it was a heartbreaking news._

_“We could keep her.”_

_Startled from the whisper and not quite sure he heard right, Jae whips his head down to see Wonpil staring intently at her peaceful sleeping form on the hospital bed “Piri?”_

_Seemingly waking up of his musings, the pediatrician snaps his head up to him, hands defensively gesturing “I mean- Uhm-“_

_“How long have you been thinking about it?” he gently prods, taking the suspended hands in his and squeezes._

_“Not long.” The other answers with a sigh, understanding what he meant “When Sungjin announced his second child, I kind of started to consider…” Wonpil trails off with a sheepish look._

_“Do you want to?” he asks seriously, heart pounding._

_Wonpil tilts his head to the side considering then with a knowing smile he returns “Do you?”_

_-_

And now clapping proudly after her class’ astounding dance performance, he waves both his arms as though she’d see his long limbs from that distance. But noticing her bouncing and waving back to their direction with both her arms too, maybe she did.

A sniff had him looking down to his side. Biting back a smile, he nudges the smaller man beside him “Are you crying?”

“You’re not any better, I’m sure.” Wonpil glares at him because even with the darkness, he could feel it lovingly pierce his skin. In response, he simply laughs since he was sure there was no leaks on the ceiling or any rain to accuse for his damp cheeks once the light comes back.

_Our little flower is blossoming prettily._

A little later, while waiting for Wonpil to finish talking with some teachers, he was almost toppled over from a hug to his leg by a chubby cutie who was a force to be reckoned with.

“Dad!” Jiah grins sweetly, hair messy with her crown askew and face flushed.

Bending down, he lifts his daughter up and carries her “Hey little bud.” After planting wet kisses on her cheeks that had her giggling, he compliments “You were so good! The best sunflower!”

Jiah pats her own back with a proud smirk - _she definitely learned that from me-_ before wrapping her short limbs around his neck and burrowing her head there with a bubble of laughs – _she definitely got that from Wonpil._

Truly connected, after thinking about him, Wonpil appears beside them, hand already combing their little girl’s hair as though to coax her up from her hiding place “Are you hungry, Jiah?”

Their daughter perks up, pulling away she lifts her fists, tightly closed in excitement at the thought of food “Mm!”

While he simply tightens his hold on her, absolutely endeared, Wonpil coos outwardly matching the child’s reactions “And since its still Jiah’s birthday what should we have after cake?”

Chuckling a little upon noticing the spark in Jiah’s brown eyes, Jae steadies his hold anticipating that she’ll be moving happily and would most likely forgot she was being carried. And she did, bouncing and clapping as she squeals “Kimchi ice cream!”

Wonpil stops from cheering and struggled to hide the cringe –he can relate because the little girl had _weird_ tastebuds- but eventually, from her contagious innocent smile and eager eyes, they were laughing too. Agreeing to her wishes.

_As if we’d ever say no._

They might have gathered looks from the people surrounding them but to Jae, seeing the eye smiles and matching grins from the loves of his life, he could not even begin to mind the attention.

Not when his eyes is busy with taking in his world yet again filled with sunshine and blooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been missing jaepil like crazy LMAO but really, I hope day6 are enjoying their break!!! still...
> 
> pspspspspspspspsps for wonpil and sungjin huhuhu
> 
> anyways, i'll see you soon. hopefully. (like really hopefully T__T)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! (and will highkey motivate me to write soonest haha) 
> 
> See you again esp my fellow, surely starved jaepil stans! just kidding 🤣

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268024) by [hellomoonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise)




End file.
